Reincarnation Of Souls
by WannabeWerewolf
Summary: -Sequel to Balance- Yami, Anzu and Yugi are reincarnated. Will there paths cross again? Yaoi YY Shadii and Ryou. -Complete-
1. Yami, King Of Egypt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Many people want too, but unfortunetely, dreams do not come true. ^_^  
  
Note: This is the sequel to the story "Balance" If you haven't read Balance, it is suggested that you read Balance first, or else you wont understand this story as well as if you read Balance. If you need to find it search my name or it is in the category General/Drama. Its going to be hard to write this. I don't even know what is going to be   
  
*Spoiler to Balance, If you havent read it, and you havent quit the box yet( you should have :-P) dont read on. If you want Balance spoiled for you anyhow*  
  
Well, while I was writing Balance, I planned it to be a less violant nice story where Yugi and Anzu go through a trial being a slave to Yami, and during that they teach him kindness. Shadii wasn't even going to be in it. But it worked out pretty well, wouldnt you say? :-D. I was thining that he would also pick up Joey at the mudpit. (that was the entire reason of him talking in the first chapter) but I never got around to it, and I certainly wasn't planning Yami to have a deceased lover. I was an inch close to making the story more lovey and pairing up Yugi and Anzu and Anzu and Yami. A triangle O_O. Anzu will have an extremely interesting reincarnation. I am not sure though how to write it out properly. I also wasn't planning that all three would die in Balance. I did decide in the beginning that Anzu would die. It took me a while to decide, and I thought out that Yami should fail the scales. I decided that in the chapter "A helper in the dark" Around chapter 9 or 10 I decided that Yugi would die, and, I am not sure which chapter, more toward the end that it should be some connection between Ryou and Shadii. Just some back ground information about the story.   
  
Double Note: For people who have read Balance, there WILL be Yaoi in it. Y/Y, And I am thinking Ryou and Shadii. Not sure though. And with Anzu, it will be a long crapload of stuff with her that I wont bother to type now. It will be pretty dark, dramatic and mushy. Once again, as I said in the first chapters of Balance, I am new at Romance and Drama and especially Yaoi so work with me people :-D.  
  
Triple Note: This storys location is actually in Egypt. Approximetely 150 years after Balance ended. Everyones paths will indeed cross again, and Shadii will be the annoying person watching it all and supervising stuff. Like Ra! :-D   
  
::I AM NOT RA LM!!!!::   
  
LM: Damn, calm yourself...I know that  
  
:: Then why must you make me like a god?::  
  
LM: Because I can!  
  
::*grumble*::  
  
LM: :) :) Poor Bishie *hugs*  
  
:: Dont hug me::  
  
LM: Why ever not?  
  
::*gulps*ryou i think...:: [A/N: What is the proper way of pronouncing "Ryou"? Sometimes for me it is "Ree-o" and then it is "Rye-you" *shrugs*  
  
LM: *GASP* oh crap... lets just see how things turn out then.  
  
::*hugs*::  
  
LM: Poor Shadii... I want his turban...  
  
YLM: Do you know that your making this story seem longer with your conversation with Shadii? We are not fools you know. You always upload cruddy short chapters  
  
LM: Its Christmas Eve! Be happy...and since when did I have a Yami?  
  
YLM: No and since now. I am here to insult you  
  
LM: Damn  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter one: Yami, King Of Egypt  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami, King of Egypt, fabled Duel Monsters player sat at his throne and thought over and over Duel Monsters strategies in his mind. The day was going by as it normally would. Breakfast with his supervisors then 4 long hours of sitting...and sitting...and sitting. Since he was so young his supervisors made him sit here for the good of Egypt. To meditate. Yami wasn't meditating. He never did. What was the point? The thing he was meditating about was Duel Monsters. Yami's supervisors wouldn't be happy when they knew that instead of praying for Ra to rise, Yami was thinking about the Dark Magician. But how were they to know? His mind was his mind. And it was well protected. It was full of black, red and blond spiky hair.   
  
He got up and walked to his room, ignoring his supervisors protests. Yami opened his large oaken door and shut it behind him to reveal his extremely large suite. He thouroughly enjoyed his room, except for this red splatter of blood across his bed and next to it, with chains near the blood. Yami didn't know how it got there. He couldnt even get the blood cleaned up or the chains removed. Other people there said that it was there for 150 years when two slaves were in the room, disobeying the Pharoah, eventually murdering him. Yami shivered everytime he saw those splatters. What did his ancestor do to make slaves bleed that much? There were also stories of constant shrieks of pain from those two slaves. He sure didn't want his slaves to rebel against him.   
  
Yami walked to his balcony next to his bed and looked out over his kingdom. Children played in the hot sun and women walked around with baskets filled with laundry or food. Laborers worked on his pyramid across the Nile. Slaves and commoners took there breaks in whatever shade they could find. After many slaves started to collapse, Yami decided that they should get an hours break to talk, eat and play. He tried to get the slaves three hours of rest but his supervisors argued with him saying they would get spoiled.   
  
Some women saw their Pharoah standing on his balcony looking over at them. They waved happily at the tri colored haired youth leaning on the banister. He grinned and waved back at the commoners. What simple lives...he envied them. He envied them a great deal.  
  
'I really need a walk' Yami thought to himself. He pushed himself off the rail and gave a last wave to the happy people down below, and walked into his room He grabbed a water flask and hung it on his waist and took his staff. He preferred to call it a walking stick. His supervisors said he needed it to defend himself. Yami used it so he would't slip.  
  
Yami walked out of his room and through the palace. Two of his supervisors were there. "Pharoah! Where are you going?" Yami sighed and thumped his staff on the ground. "A walk around. You don't really need to know" Without another word Yami walked out of the grand palace and down the marble steps  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
People greeted Yami pleasently as he strolled by. Yami smiled and waved to all of them. As he was walking, a wooden ball rolled against his foot. Yami bent down and picked up the small toy. A little girl creeped toward him frightened and looked up to him, face innocent with her thumb in his mouth. Her messy reddish hair was in her face.   
  
Yami bent down on one knee and gave the toy to the child. "Hello there Miss, does this toy belong to you?" The girl looked down at the toy and removed her thumb from her mouth. She reached out to the outstretched toy and laid a small hand over it. "Serenity!!!" a boy called. Both Yami and the girl looked toward the sound.   
  
A blond boy ran as fast as he could toward his sister and stopped in front of her. "Hello your highness. Did Serenity give you a hard time?" Yami smiled. "Not at all. She lost her toy. I was returning it to her" "Thank you. My name is Joey your highness" Yami, still holding the toy, held out his other hand toward Joey. "A pleasure to meet you young Joey!"   
  
Joey took the hand and shook it. "Say thank you Serenity" Serenity slowly took the toy and said in a shy voice "Thank you" She scurried to her big brother and held on to one of his legs. Tears went down her cheeks. "Aw..its okay Serenity" Joey lifted up his sister and held her in the crook of one arm. Her thumb was back in her mouth. Yami stood up and looked at the children. He couldn't help but notice how sweet the scene was. He always wished for any sibling. Now with his mother dead, it was out of the question. He wa also slightly hurt of the childs fear towards him. Yami smiled. "Good afternoon Joey. Good Afternoon Serenity" Yami picked up his stick and waved as he continued on.   
  
'I should go by the river bank where I can get some quiet' Yami turned a corner into a secluded area of the Nile, shaded by a single tree. No one was under it. Yami sighed and settled underneath it and looked blankly at the river and the tomb of his ancestors across from it. Lost in his own thoughts Yami heard a choked yell. He glanced up and saw a small boy drifting along the Nile, looking quite still. 'Oh Ra! Its a child!' Yami tore off his sandels and ran to the river bank...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah...It is complete. You wont believe how long it took me to get up. I started on Christmas eve and it is January 10... .  
Oh well.... PLEASE Review... you can flame me... i dont care :-) =)  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	2. A Good Samaritan

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own a turkey sanwich either... *sigh* I could seriously go for one right now.  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter 2: A good Samaritan  
  
Yami looked over the surface of the water, ruby eyes wide. A boy was in the river! Yami dropped his staff and dove in the river. The current pulled Yami under. Yami kicked up to the surface again and threw his hair out of his eyes, and swam furiously toward the young boy.   
  
The boys back was above water and he floated in the apperance of being dead. Yami, trying to stay in one place, flipped the boy over. His hair was a mixture of black, red and blond. His mouth was open in the appearance of sleeping and his clothes were rags.   
  
"Oh Ra...Oh ra... Child! Are you all right?" There was no response. Yami didn't wait for one. He scooped the boy in his arms and paddled with his feet to shore.  
  
Yami stepped out of the Nile in the cluster of bushes, sopping wet and holding the boy in his arms. 'Ra...I hope he is okay' "Child, do you hear me?" The boy didn't give a response. Yami knelt down and layed the boy in the sand. With trembling fingers, Yami stroked away the boys hair in his eyes. 'He must me unconcious...'  
  
Yami threw back his main of hair and opened the boys mouth. He knelt down and gave the boy some of his air. '1...2....3.....4.....5....' Yami sat up and filled his lungs again and bent down to repeat the procedure. After 5 more bouts Yami sat up and looked at the boy again. No motion.  
  
Yami widened his red eyes. Surely he must be okay! Yami put his hands on the boys thin shoulders. "Wake up Child!" 'Ive never lost anyone like this...What am I going to do?' "Child....please...?" Tears formed in Yami's eyes. A pharoah wasnt supposed to cry. His advisors always said that he always acted like a child, crying at the loss of a pet or witnessing the death of a commoner. "C-child?" Yami whispered.   
  
A hot tear rolled down Yami's face to fall on the boy's. The boy stirred...and opened his eyes. Yami widened his eyes again. "Child...speak to me" He croaked. The boy coughed violantly and sat up. His eyes slowly opened and his voilet eyes, met Yami's red ones. "Child!!" 'Thank you Ra...' Yami wiped away his streaming tears and embraced the boy.  
  
The boy hesitantly put his arms around Yami and returned the hug. Yami let go and looked at him. The boy blinked once...twice. Who was this man? And tears were going down his cheeks, and he hugged him. Why? "Hello sir" He whispered. "Child do you feel all right?" "Yes sir"   
  
The boy started to shiver. Yami frowned and removed his top garments. "Don't worry Child" He knelt forward and wrapped the cloth around the boys small body. The boy shut his eyes drowsily. "What is your name Child?" "Yugi" the exausted boy whispered. "Yugi, go to sleep please" The boy dropped to the floor and cuddled against the garments with a sigh and a smile.  
  
Yami smiled and scooped the boy up and cradled him to his chest. Ignoring the staff, Yami walked home with the boy Yugi sleeping in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes yes, a short chapter, but still...its so...Kawaii....aint it? Well, review please. Flame me if you feel like it. My microwave broke, i need to heat my roast beef some way *shrug*  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	3. Enter Yugi

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me unless I say otherwise.  
So there O_O  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter 3: Enter Yugi  
  
Yami walked slowly so he wouldnt disturb the small boy in his arms. People stopped to stare as they saw their sopping wet Pharoah walking with a small boy cuddled against his chest sleeping. Yami looked at the people on the sides of the dusty street and gave a hesitant smile. 'I wonder who's child this is...why are these people staring so? Havent they seen a wet person before?'   
  
Yami looked down to the boy Yugi. Yugi was horizontal to his chest. His head was cuddled in the crook of Yami's arm. His face was against Yami's bare chest. Yugi's mouth was open as he breathed slowly. Yugis arms were slung over Yami's shoulders, gripping them. Yami smiled a very warm smile and re arranged his arms so that Yugi's legs were around Yami's waist, his arms were slung over each shoulder, clasping each other, and he was leaning against Yami's neck.[A/N: Like a backwards piggy back ride. Wouldnt you want too see that scene? aww....]  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around the boys back so the boy was covered and warm, and walked steadily toward the palace, worried. 'My supervisors will be quite displeased' Yami approached the palace and stood at the foot of the stairs, and looked up. Taking a deep breath, Yami began to climb the stairs to face the nagging supervisors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami! What did you think you were doing?" Exclaimed a supervisor. Yami looked down to the sleeping child he held. "Could you lower your voice? You might wake him" Yami whispered. His supervisor stood before the sopping wet young man , and the younger boy, hands on hips. "Pharoah, forget the boy, you cannot dive into the water for every creature!" "It wasn't just "Every creature"! It was a boy. He needs care. If you will excuse me?" Yami strode off without another word, toward his bed chambers.  
  
Yami walked in, opening the door with his foot since his arms were full with Yugi. He tip-toed to his bed and carefully laid Yugi down. Yugi rolled over and sighed, still lost in Yami's clothes. Yami walked to his bathroom and snagged three towels. He walked to his bed and carefully removed the makeshift blankets around Yugi and wrapped him around a towel. The other towel Yami wrapped around Yugi's hair. The third he used to dry himself. Yugi was now a white cocoon in the center of Yami's bed. Yami smiled and put on some sandals and dragged a comb through his hair as he watched Yugi sleep.  
  
Yami's stomach rumbled. 'I would eat, but I can't leave Yugi...hmm....' Yami went to his door and poked his head out. "Excuse me!" He whispered loudly. An instant later a brunette girl appeared at his elbow and bowed low. "Hello my Pharoah. Do you desire something?" "Good evening Anzu. I would like my evening meal and also an evening meal for my friend in here" Yami gestured inside his room.  
  
Anzu stuck her head in and saw Yugi on the bed. "Yes Yami, as you say. Anything special for the meal?" Yami thought and scratched his head. "What do young boys like to eat?" Anzu thought a while. "Well, lets see...sweets. Usually fruit more then vegetables, although I would insist on the vegetables. Lots of bread. Fruit juice. Meat. For dessert, anything sweet will do" Yami smiled. "Thank you Anzu. A big platter of all of those things and my usual meal delivered here, if you are not to busy of course." Anzu smiled. "I am on it my Pharoah. Anything else?" "A tailor for the boys clothes after the meal? And a toy maker?" "Of course Yami" Anzu bowed and ran off.   
  
Yami quietly closed the door, and sat at the chair beside his bed, trying to ignore hunger pains. 'I hope Yugi's food doesn't take long...poor boy looks starved' A moment later a soft knock on the door brought Yami to his feet to answer it. Anzu bowed at the doorway and offered the many plates of food. Yami took them , thanked Anzu and lay them at his bedside table, taking little bites of his own food. 'Hm...Yugi really should eat now, I hope he doesn't mind If I wake him'   
  
Yami leaned forward and shook the white cocoon slightly. "Hello Yugi...wake up please...I have food for you if you want to eat now...Yugi?" The bundle stirred and a head with big spiky hair emerged. Yugi pulled himself out and looked around, quite startled. He cought Yami looking at him and lurched over the bed in surprise.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami leaned over and caught Yugi. "Are you allright Yugi, there is nothing to be frightened off...Yugi?..." Yugi stood up straight with large frightened eyes. "The man at the river...." "Thats right Yugi. My name is Yami. Please join me with the evening meal. I hope you had a good rest?"   
  
Yugi backed up toward the bed and nearly toppled over. "But I can't... Master will whip me" Yami frowned. "No one will whip you Yugi, I will make sure of it. " Yugi still looked skeptical. "But Master said that If I eat I will be thrown in the pit" For a second Yami saw a haunted look in Yugi's eyes. "Do you know Masters name Yugi?" Yugi shook his head. "No Yami. We all call Master, Master. He claims he is Ra. I will fail the scales if I disobey! Please dont make me eat!"   
  
Yugi started to cry. He fell to the floor, and covered his head with his hands, sobbing. "Please don't whip me Yami, please! ...please?" Yami, startled jumped out of his chair to the floor and held Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, I wont whip you! Why would I? Please Yugi, there is nothing to be frightened of, you will not get whipped, I promise. I wont bring you back to Master"  
  
"Master will find me"  
  
"I won't allow him too!"  
  
"You will throw me in the Nile just like he did....he....h-" Yugi started to cry uncontrollably and rolled on his side shaking. "Please Yami...please Yami....please... don't do it to me...I will be good" Yugi whispered.  
  
Yami watched Yugi with large frightened red eyes. "Yugi..." Yami whispered. "I won't do anything to you! I promise"   
  
"Master promised too...Yami please...dont whip me...it hurts...please"  
  
"Yugi...I wont ever touch you! I wont whip you, I wont throw you in the Nile! I will protect you from your Master. PLEASE believe me Yugi!"  
  
Yugi didn't respond  
  
"Yugi?" Yami whispered. Yami's eyes began to fill. "Please Yugi?" Tears fell from his eyes. He held out a hand. "Please trust me"   
  
Yugi slowly lifted his head. "Master....?"  
  
"Please Yugi, I am not your master. Its Yami..." Tears continued to spill from Yami's eyes. He continued to hold his shaking hand.   
  
Yugi slowly reached out a small hand and layed it on top of Yami's. "Master Yami?"  
  
Yami smiled, and leaned forward. "Thank you Yugi." Yami let go of Yugi's hand and embraced Yugi. "Its okay Yugi! Trust me...I wont allow anything to happen to you" Yami closed his eyes, as tears fell from them.  
  
Yugi put thin arms around Yami. "Master Yami... you will not whip me?" Yugi felt strong protective arms around his body, and hot tears drip on his shoulder. Master Yami was crying. Why? 'Who is Master Yami?'  
  
"No Yugi...I wont" Yami released Yugi and looked at the boy. Tears streamed from Yugis eyes, as Yugi looked trustingly at Yami.   
  
Yami stood and held a hand to Yugi. Yugi clasped it and Yami helped him to his feet. "Would you like your meal Yugi?" Yugi nodded slowly and looked into Yami's eyes with so much trust that Yami fought the urge to hug Yugi and cry again. Yami took the platters of food and laid them at the table at the end of his room.  
  
Yugi, limping, followed him, looking at the splatters of blood on the wall. "Master Yami...why are those there?" He pointed to the blood. Yami frowned and looked at him sadly. "Blood from 150 years ago. Old slaves murdered a Pharoah 150 years ago. That was there blood, no matter how many times we scrub, we can't get it off, like... Ra was on there side...and that was there mark. It scares me everytime I look upon it"   
  
Yugi turned away and looked at the food. "Master whipped me in chains" Yami held out his hand. "Don't worry Yugi. That wont happen to you again. Please eat"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you to my 7 reviewers! Yay!  
I wa shoping to get more, but *sigh*  
Anyway, big big thanks to  
-Babygurl  
-TenacousD4ever  
-SilverDragon  
-Animegirl1234  
-Dark Lady Setsuna  
-Black Magic Spellbinder  
and  
-Yugi and Ryuki Forever  
*gives chibi Yugi dolls*  
  
~Yami Link Master* 


	4. Trust

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own the extended version of the Fellowship Of The Ring and a blanket  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter 4: Trust  
  
Dark settled onto Egypt as Yami pushed back his stool from the table, full and satisfied. He looked next to him. Yugi was huddled in a shy little ball, with a crumb of bread in his hand. He eyes held back tears and he was quivering. Yugi was very frightened. Yami frowned and layed a hand on Yugis shoulder. "Yugi..." Yugi slowly raised his head to meet Yamis eyes. Yami could clearly see Yugis face now. Tears were running down Yugis face and he was shaking. 'This must be very hard for him to eat this much. He is probably afraid that this "Master" will will hurt him again' "Yugi please dont be frightened. I wont let anything happen to you Yu-"  
  
Yami was cut off as Yugi hurled himself from his seat into Yami, throwing his arms around his waist and burying his face in Yamis chest sobbing uncontrollably, screaming "Master Yami! Master Yami! Help me!!" Yamis eyes grew wide and he put an arm around Yugi protectively as he stroked his hair. "Im scared!" Yugi cried. "Master Yami, Im so scared!" Yami threw his other arm around YUgi and whispered soothing words until Yugi stopped. Yami peered a look at him. Yugi was sleeping.  
  
Yami gathered Yugi in his arms and layed him on a cot next to his bed, and covered him with a sheet. "Good Night Yugi" Yami got in his own bed, and when he woke up next morning, and threw his sheet off of himself, He found Yugi cuddled up, clutching his waist with a smile on his face .  
  
Yami gently, carefully, untangled himself from Yugi, got up, and stretched. Breakfast was layed on the table, and to Yamis joy, there was apile of garments stacked on a chair in Yugis size and a pile of wooden toys. Yami applied himself to his meal quietly and thoughts drifted over his mind. Who was Yugis master? Whoever he was, he was breaking a law that Yami made himself. No cruel punishment toward slaves. And if Yami was correct, this "Master" was the one who threw Yugi in the river! So how many slaves were just like Yugi?   
  
Yugi... Yami peered over to Yugi wrapped in a sheet sleeping. He was so innocent, angelic looking...so small. He had to help him. Yamiu got up and sat at the end of the bed, looking at Yugi warmly. Yami reached out and layed a hand on Yugis shoulder, and shook him slightly. "Yuu-giii" He cooed. Yugi stirred and opened his eyes. "Hello Master Yami!" Yami cringed at the name "Master" but he had to go slowly. "Good morning YUgi. Would you like breakfast?" Yami saw Yugi look over to the table, gulp and nod. Yami smiled and lifted Yugi off the bed and to the table. "Whatever you like YUgi" Yugi nodded timidly and took a wedge of cheese and nibbled.   
  
As yugi was eating, Yami stood and went to a golden idol hanging from a peg, and slipped it over his head, and held it fondly. He carried the Millenium Puzzle back to the table. YUgi stopped eating to look at it curiously. Yami grinned. "This is something called The Millenium Puzzle. It is a family heirloom" [A/N: Remember the family heirloom thing in Balance?] Yugi looked at it in awe. "It is beautiful Master Yami" Yami removed it and held it out to Yugi. Yugi accepted it with trembling fingers and quickly returned it.   
  
Yami slipped it over his head and offered YUgi his hand. Yugi clasped it and Yami led him over to thr clothes and toys. Yami went down to his knees to get a garment and shook it out. He held it out to Yugi. "Here Yugi. Do you need help putting it on?" Yugi blushed and accepted the clothes. Slowly he nodded. Yami now took time to survey his clothes. They were worn to rags, and it was a simle pull on skirt. Yami frowned and looked at the bright blue garment in Yugis hand. It had buttons and a little clasp. There was also a cape and sandals in the bundle. He wasnt accustomed to such clothes. Yami smiled patiently, took the bundle, and tied the cape around Yugis neck. He helped him into the skirt, and put the sandals on Yugis feet. He then brushed Yugis hair. Yugi was quivering with nerves and excitement when Yami was finished. "Thank you Master Yami"   
  
'Ra...this child is so adorable'   
  
Yami set Yugi down and they were rolling a ball between them when a knock on the door brought Yami to his feet. "A moment Yugi" Yugi nodded and dragged a pull toy across the floor while Yami opened the door. A supervisor stood there. 'Never fails' Yami thought bitterly, but put on a polite puzzled face. "Hello. What is the matter?"   
  
"My Pharoah, the boy in your possession-"   
  
"Yes?" Yami said sharply.   
  
"There is a missing slave that fits his description. The slave holder demands his return"   
  
"Whats the slave holders name?"   
  
"Anonymous"  
  
"I will not do any action until I know his name!"   
  
"He gave an address to all commoners to return the boy"   
  
"How do you know it is the boy in my care?"   
  
"He answers to 'Yugi' "  
  
Yami blanched and looked back in his room. Yugi was humming to himself, rolling a ball from hand to hand. "That slave holder is abusive. I can claim the boy! A slave will not be abused!" Yami said angrily, trying to keep his voice down. The supervisor put his hands on his hips. "If you do that Pharoah, the palace will be filled with slaves!" "Then so be it" The supervisor sighed. "Very well. I will send a letter to the slave holders address. You need to go to your throne and meditate your highness" Yami nodded. "Very well. Thank you" With that said, Yami shut the door.   
  
'I will have to bring Yugi...'  
  
"Yugi I-" Yami stopped short. Yugi was clutching a bed post, shaking with fear. He opened teary eyes, and whispered "Pharoah?! Dont beat me! Master Yami! Pharoah I- Please" Yami knelt down to Yugi. Yugi whimpered and scuttled back to a corner and put his arms over his head whispering "Pharoah, pharoah, pharoah, pharoah..."   
  
Yami, struck with hurt and rejection, put a hand to his heart. "Yugi are you s-s-scared of the Pharoah?" he said softly and kindly. Yugi let out a sob and cried "Yes" Hand still on heart, Yugi crawled forward. "Yugi, why?"   
  
"You will beat me Pharoah-Master-Yami"   
  
"I will never beat you Yugi. I never did. My being Pharoah does not give me the right to hurt you."   
  
Yami gently layed a hand on Yugis shoulder. Yugi looked up and Yami looked into wide terrified eyes. Yami layed his other hand on Yugis other shoulder.  
  
"PLease trust me Yugi. I know this is hard for you"   
  
Yugi nodded and tears dripped down his face. Yami held YUgi carefully, and gave him a ball. "OKay?" Yugi nodded.   
  
To Yamis great surprise, Yugi lept forward into his lap and threw his arms around him. 'What the hell?' Yami thought dazed, but smiled warmly and hugged Yugi tightly, comforting him. "Here Yugi" Yami stood up with YUgi and set him on the floor. "Yugi I have to do a few things. Would you like to bring some toys along so you could play?" Yugi nodded and grabbed a pull toy and a few balls. With his free arm, Yugi clutched Yamis hand and Yami went to the throne room to meditate.  
  
As Yami climbed up the throne, he looked back to Yugi. "We can have lunch after this Yugi. If you need any more toys, tell anyone" Yugi nodded and Yami sat down and closed his eyes.   
  
'I really should meditate properly. With Yugi, I need guidance'   
  
Yami began to meditate, searching for guidance. As Yami began prayer, a sharp pain ran through his head. He held back a yelp.   
'Ra?!'   
Suddenly a vision of a man in a turban flashed in his mind.  
  
Then other quick flashes of a man that looked exactly like Yami, kneeling over a girl that looked like Anzu, then a boy that looked like Yugi being whipped by the man that resembled Yami.   
  
The visions continued, showing the man abusing the children, or the strange turban man with a set of scales and the Millenium Puzzle. The Millenium Puzzle was glowing in the vision with the turban man.   
  
Tears filled Yamis eyes as the visions gradually got more violant, and Yami let out a sob when the visions showed the boy resembling Yugi being burned. Yami jerked out of meditation, and he let the tears pour down his face.  
  
'Ra, Im scared'   
  
Yami put his head in his hands and sobbed.  
  
"Master Yami..."   
Yami slowly lifted his head as he felt Yugi hug him. Losing control completely, He threw his arms around Yugi, broke down, and fell to the floor, clutching Yugi for dear life, sobbing and sobbing, crying "Yugi! YUgi!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How Kawaii...I wanna illustrate my story, but im a writer, not an artist  
  
Big thanks to my reviewers!! I know there are more of you, so Ill get you guys up next chapter! K?  
  
KawaiiYami  
Eeyaatoe  
Yugi and Ryuki Foreva- lolol! Thanks! I wish it was an episode too!  
agentpudge  
Black Magic Spellbinder  
Chibi Mizu Tenshi  
Dark Lady Setsuna  
Gina-Chan  
TenacousD4ever  
animegirl1234  
Silverlily  
Dragon C. Chan  
Silver Dragon  
  
You guys are so awesome!  
Please review! Peeeaaas? As usual, I dont mind flames at all.  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	5. Ryou

Disclaimer: Sitting in the most boring room (computer room) wishing I owned all the hotties from Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Written by my friend Jenny* =) I dont own this new character Cyndi. Cyndi is her own person. However, it is my story. Mwahahaha  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter 5: Ryou  
  
Ryou sat cross-legged, eyeing his master carefully. Shadii had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly, hands limp in his lap. Ryou wondered why Shadii had to search in his mind now. He didnt for a while. That didnt matter. Ryou was Shadiis servant. If he had to sit with him, he would.   
  
Suddenly, Shadii opened his eyes and smiled.   
  
"Dont fear Ryou. I sense distress in your mind"   
Ryou nodded and bowed his head. Shadii stood up, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Food will indeed help. Will you take lunch with me Ryou?"  
  
Ryou nodded and stood. Shadii put a hand on Ryous shoulder and steered him through his house to the dining area.  
  
Ryou stole a look at Shadii. Shadiis eyes were tired and he was thin. Something was troubling him. Shadii settled himself on a stool and invited Ryou to do the same. He then put his head in his hands.   
  
"Do not mind me Ryou. I am just weary"   
  
Ryou nodded.   
  
"Do you wish me to serve you?"   
  
Shadii picked up his head, yawned and rubbed his eyes. "No thank you Ryou" Shadii smiled pleasently. Ryou wrung his hands and dragged them through his silver hair. Shadii was right. He was feeling distressed. Worried about his Master.  
  
Ryou stood.  
  
" A moment Master Shadii?"   
  
"Of course Ryou. And just 'Shadii' please"   
  
Ryou walked in the direction of the kitchens grinning. It was habit to call him Master, but Shadii always insisted on just calling him 'Shadii'. Ryou entered the room, and his fellow comrade, servent to Shadii was sleeping, curled up in a corner. Ryou bent down and shook her awake.   
  
"Cyndi!"   
  
Cyndi opened her eyes sleepily and staggered up, straightning her dress.  
  
"Ryou, does Master Shadii need something?"  
  
"Food"   
  
Cyndi sighed.  
  
"Fine, okay. Hes always hungry and he never eats anything"  
  
Ryou thanked her and before leaving the room, grabbed a linen towel and dipped it in cool water.   
  
He returned to the table and looked at Shadii. He looked like he was ready to drop off. Ryou steadied Shadiis head with his hand and used the other to mop off Shadiis face. Shadii opened his eyes and blushed. [A/N: Shadiis embarassed! O.O]  
  
"Thank you Ryou. You didnt have to"  
  
Shadii looked so weary, it broke Ryous heart. He hugged Shadii to comfort him.   
  
'Why does he look so tired?!'   
  
Shadii returned the hug.  
  
::Ryou, you dont have to be worried::  
  
:Why are you like this?:  
  
::Experiments::   
  
Ryou gritted his teeth. For days, Shadii didnt sleep. He was in his temple working, worried about something. Shadii told Ryou kindly not to disturb him. Ryou obeyed, but not willingly.  
  
A clatter brought Ryou to reality and he saw Cyndi with platters. He lept on his stool as Cyndi set down the platters. Her dark hair was put in a ponytail, and her eyes glittered with worry as Shadii put his head in his arms.   
  
"Cyndi join us please" Shadiis muffled voice said. Without question, Cyndi sat.  
  
Shadii lifted his head, straightened his turban, and took a bite of cheese.  
  
'Ryou doesnt understand. But with history, having the chance of repeating itself, I must watch. And watch all the time. Poor boy. He is so worried'  
  
Shadii smiled. "Thank you Cyndi"   
  
Cyndi responded with a nod of her head, and Shadii finished eating. It was very little.   
  
"Ryou, I would like to-"   
  
Shadii slumped over the table, sound asleep.   
  
Ryous eyes widened and he got up and slung Shadiis arms over his shoulders, and lifted him.  
  
"Cyndi, thank you for the food. Im bringing him to bed"   
  
Cyndi nodded and stood, gathering the plates. Ryou carried Shadii carefully through the floor. Shadiis head was slumped over his shoulder.  
  
'He really shouldnt be working this hard. He will collapse again of exaustion'  
  
Ryou entered Shadiis room and settled him on Shadiis bed. He removed his turban and sandals, and covered him with a sheet. As Ryou turned to leave, he paused at the Millenium Key at Shadiis desk.   
  
'Is this the thing that is keeping Shadii up?! Stupid thing..."  
  
Ryou walked out in disgust and closed the door behind him.  
  
Shadii slept through many dreams. Many that he sensed in the temple from 150 years ago. The spell that he casted that long ago was supposed to reincarnate Yami, Yugi and Anzu. That was successful, however, it also reincarnated Ryou. And Shadii had a feeling it reincarnated someone else. It reincarnated Evvy.   
  
Visions passed through his mind as he slept. Visions that held the events 150 years ago. When the visions seemed to pick up speed, and got more violant, Shadii began to twist and turn in his sleep, whimpering as he watched Yami torture Yugi and Anzu, and when Yamis soul was ripped from his body in Shadiis mind, Shadii woke up shrieking and pouring sweat.   
  
Shadii put his head in his hands and sobbed  
  
'Did I do what was right?! Did I?!'   
  
A moment later a figure flew into the room. Shadii felt arms around his shoulders and Ryou speaking.  
  
"Shadii, Shadii, Shadii, Shadii...Whats the matter?... Dont cry...Shadii...hush...shh...."   
  
Shadii lifted his arms and hugged Ryou back. Ryou pulled back to see Shadiis face. It was worn with exaustion. Sweaty and tear streaked.  
  
"Shadii..."  
  
Ryou leaned forward and carefully kissed Shadii. Shadiis eyes widened.   
  
'Ra!...'  
  
Ryou hugged Shadii as tightly as he could. Surprised with shock, Shadiis hands dropped to his sides. His blue eyes grew wide and tears continued to stream out of them. Ryou released him and smiled. Shadii collapsed and was out instantly.  
  
Ryou kept vigil the rest of the night, and when Shadii awoke with fright, Ryou comforted him until dawn.  
  
At dawn Shadii grabbed a cloak, and exited into the pale and ghostly light. His robes fluttered in the wind as he walked to the temple. The nights events whizzed through his head and he felt himself blush. But those visions from 150 years ago scared him. Shadii entered the temple and sank into meditation.   
  
The exaustion he had every day was due to him supervising the chain of events he helped to start with Yami, Yugi and Anzu. Not to mention the nightmares every night. But to keep the Balance, well... balanced, it was necessary. To watch over several souls was difficult.   
  
He also watched over Ryou. Not that he needed to. He liked to watch over Ryou. Ryou was a servent since he was a young child. Shadii cared for him. Since Shadii was pretty much ageless, and looked the same for the past 200 years, he could continue so. Shadii cared deeply for Ryou. He didnt want him to be left alone. He sensed that Ryou felt the same way towards him.   
  
Shadii sighed and got up. Gathering his robes around him, he walked back to his home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I really didnt like this chapter *sigh* please review. I deserve flames on this one. And if you review, please tell me your favorite chapter. I need it for future chapters  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
Animegirl1234  
Dark Lady Setsuna  
TenacousD4ever  
PrincessStrawberry  
Silver Lily  
Black-Magic-Spellbinder  
Dragon C. Chan  
K-Lee  
Yugi and Ryuki Foreva  
sailorcellestial  
Cyberkat  
SailorSerenity9  
SilverDragon  
Neo-Queen Rini  
Harpie_Sister  
  
If you think this chapter is cute, read the next one! *dies of fluff* weee  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	6. History Repeats Itself

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own this story though. =). Henceforth, I can make them get crushed by a meteor If i wish. I wont though :)  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter 6: History Repeats Itself  
  
In bed that night, Yugi listened to Yami cry and turn. He winced every time he heard Yami shriek, but shut his eyes tight and drew his arm across Yamis waist, trying to comfort him. 'Master Yami is kind. Master Yami helps me. I wish I could do something for him...'  
  
Yugi hugged Yami close, and stayed like that all night. It may have been Yugis imagination, but it seemed to him that Yami cried and turned less when he held him. When Yugi woke up, Yami was holding him just as tightly, pain creased on his tear streaked face, and he clutched Yugi like a child to a doll.  
  
Yugi inched to Yamis face and snuggled against it. "Master Yami" he whispered. "Master Yami... are you all right?" Yami opened teary eyes. Bloodshot eyes. He gave a smile and his eyes lit up. "Yugi..." Yugi leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Master Yami!" Yami smiled as tears welled in his eyes,  
  
"Thank you Yugi. I love you"   
  
"Whats that?"   
  
"Love is...deep caring between two people. It is when you trust someone to take care of you"   
  
"Then I love you too Master Yami"   
  
"You trust me Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, I love you. Is there a difference?"  
  
"No, I dont think so" Yami said and settled into sleep again. For comfort, he wrapped him arm around Yugis head to pull him toward his neck. He held him tightly with the other hand, and put his lips to Yugis hair and spent the rest of the night smiling.   
  
'I love Master Yami. Why is he so sad?!'  
  
Morning came and Yami awoke, As soon as he opened his weary eyes, Yugi released him and sat up.   
  
"Master   
  
"Yugi...good morning"  
  
"Are you all right Master Yami?"  
  
Nightmares flickered through Yamis mind. "Yes"   
  
Yugi cracked a shy smile "Food!" "Hmm?" Yami picked up his head and looked at the table. It was filled with his favorite foods. Yugi took Yamis hand and dragged him up. He dragged him to the table and pushed him down. "Thank you Yugi!" Yugi smiled and set himself on the floor, and played with his pull toy which was his favorite.   
  
As Yami was eating, he kept looking at Yugi. Yugi was smiling. When Yami was done, he pulled back his stool and stood. He needed a bath.   
  
"Yugi will you be all right in here for a bit?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami walked in back of YUgi and hugged him. Yugi closed his eyes. "A moment" Yami said and walked to his bath chamber. It steamed comfortably. Yami prepared himself and stepped in, trying not to think about nightmares. It was pretty hard, not to think about a duplicate of himself abusing Yugi. He also sensed a darkness about it all. Perhaps if he meditated...   
Yami shut his eyes and searched through his mind for answers. As it usually did, when he closed his mind, nightmares flashed before him. But this time, a new image formed. The duplicate of him dancing with a girl. Puzzled, Yami tried to make out what he saw. Before he could figure it out, the vision faded and a new one appeared. Now with the same girl...in chains, wiht torn ripped clothes.   
  
With a flash of light, Yami was jerked out of his meditation. The image of Yugi was presend in his mind. Gritting his teeth, Yami stepped out of the bath, and threw his clothes on. One thing was on his mind. Just one. Yugi. All of Yamis past kindness was driven from his mind. Now evilness, madness, betrayal and anger filled it. He stormed out of the bathroom into his sleeping quarters.   
  
Yugi was sitting in a corner, with his pull toy. When he saw Yami his eyes lit up. "Master Yami!"  
  
Yami ignored what he said and strode over to YUgi. With all of his strength, Yami pulled back his hand and belted Yugi across the face, Yami struck him with his other hand.   
  
Yugi stumbled back and dropped the string to his pull toy. "Master Yami...you promised" Yugi put one hand to his cheek. Another to his heart. He stumbled up as tears welled in his eyes. "Master Yami?!..." The tears went down his face.   
  
The evil controlling presence on Yami broke, as the tears went down Yugis face. The anger and betrayal faded away as Yami became more like himself, however the conciousness of what he had done stayed with him. He had struck Yugi. He had hurt him.  
  
The hard cold look to his eyes faded as they became warm and soft again. He looked at his hand. It was raised up, ready to strike Yugi again. He looked at Yugi. Yugi had tears running down his face. His hand was still on his cheek. Red where it had been struck. His eyes looked into Yamis, with tears and hurt.   
  
Yami looked at his hand again and lowered it. He took a step forward.   
  
"Yugi..."   
  
Yugi took a step back, horror in his face.   
  
"Yugi, please..."   
  
Yamis eyes began to fill as he held out his hand.   
  
But Yugi was gone, running out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Yami dropped to his knees. "Yugi!" Yami fell to his face and cried himself to sleep, sobbing "Yugi!, Yugi!...Im sorry..."  
  
Yugi ran and ran. Out of the palace, down the Nile to a shady area with a lone tree. People stared at the sobbing boy as he ran past them. Yugi fell to his knees underneath the tree and let go. Sobbing and shrieking in hurt and rejection. "Master Yami! Master Yami, no..." Yugi collapsed and rolled himself in a little ball, sobbing and crying. He soon fell asleep in hurt and sadness. But he wasnt alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Who do you think is watching Yugi??? =)   
  
When Yami was in the bath, his past life flashed before him. His nightmares are visions of his past life. The girl is Evvy. His past life kind of took over Yami and Yami turned mental. Evil. Like Yami in the beginning of Balance. Becuase Yamis past life was so strong, it took over him for a moment, but the presence broke and he became normal again  
  
It has nothing to do with Malik. I hope that part didnt cause confusion.  
  
OKay, I apologize but, I dont have the reviewers names for chapter 5. When I get gou guys and get the guys for this chapter, Ill put you up chapter 7 with an apology  
I did have a question though from Princess Strawberry I believe about chapter 5 and how it was confusing  
OKay, Shadii reincarnated Yugi, Yami and Anzu. For some reason, his spell made Ryou incarnated as well. Because he is affecting history, and he did something as serious as that, he ALWAYS has to watch them. Thats why he is always so tired. He is tapping into his psychic powers to watch those three, and to try to stop something not destined to happen. There are rules. Sometimes he can interfere, sometimes he cant. He can also sense moods. In the beginning, He is tapping into Ryous mind, to make sure Ryou is okay. He told Ryou that Ryou was distressed. Ryou was distressed becuase he was worried about Shadii because Shadii looks sick and weary. Ryou and Shadii have a special bond, becuase they always looked out for each other. Cyndi is Shadiis cook.  
Shadii also gives the comic relief :-D  
  
Thank you for telling me Princess Strawberry. That was an important chapter. I dont want anybody to be confused.  
  
Please review, and as always, you can flame me if you wish. Questions too!!  
  
  
  
Oh yes. If you wish to speak to me IM me at Linkmaster642 or e-mail me at Linkmaster642@aol.com  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	7. Master Revealed

Disclaimer: I own a red lava lamp!!! Got it 2 days ago!!! Dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! though  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter 7: Master Revealed  
  
He saw his former slave run into the bushes and collapse, sobbing. It was about time he returned. Running away wouldnt be permitted. When Yugi was asleep he stepped from the bushes and surveyed him. Fed, clean clothes, clean face. Tearstreaked, but free of dirt. 'He must be punished'  
  
The slave master stepped from the bushes and picked up the child. So he wouldnt wake him, he cradled his head with one large hand, and supported his body and legs, like a mother holding an infant. Yugi cuddled against his chest muttering 'Master Yami...' The slave master made a face and made for home  
  
Stepping in, he walked to a thin straw mat near the door where drafts blew all night and settled Yugi down. He cracked his knuckles, Yugi fidgeted and opened bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Master Yami?"  
  
"No"  
  
Yugi brought things into focus and gasped. "Master?!" Pegasus, the most wealthy slave holder picked Yugi up by the neck and backhanded him. "Master Yami?! You have one Master. That is me" Pegasus snarled as he threw Yugi down. He then paused, looking thoughtful.   
  
"Better yet..."  
  
He picked Yugi up by the neck again and brought him to a set of chains against one wall. They were extremely high, so you had to dangle with your arms high above your head.   
  
Pegasus slammed him against the wall and attached Yugi to the chains. When Yugi was secure, Pegasus started to beat him on every vulnerable part of his body. Yugi let out a sob and cried as he got beaten. Pain like no other washed over Yugi in a red flow that seemed to block his vision.  
  
Pegasus then surveyed his clothes. "Im guessing 'Master Yami' gave these to you" He took out a blade. When Yugi saw it, he let out a fresh sob. Pegasus teared at Yugis clothes, ripping them to shreds. He conveniently missed a few times and a few gashes now bled freely on Yugis body.  
  
When Pegasus saw that Yugi was limp with pain, he grabbed a whip, and thrashed Yugi, approximetely 50 times. When Yugi was dripping blood and too weak to cry, Pegasus threw aside his whip and began to assault Yugi.  
  
All the Yugi could do was look at Pegasus with hatred and fright, with a terrified, bloody, teary and sweaty face.  
  
"Master Yami..." he whispered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No..." Yami whispered to himself. He was still curled up on the floor crying. "Im sorry Yugi...where did you go... Im sorry... I love you Yugi..." A knock on the door sounded. Yami rolled over and curled up again. "Go away!"   
  
"Im sorry Yami. I have to speak with you" It was Anzu. He didnt respond. The door opened  
  
"GO!" shouted Yami. Anzu poked her head into the room. Her pharoah was huddled in a ball, crying. She ran to him and bent down. "Yami..." She put a hand to his face and felt tears. "Oh Yami..." Yami looked up to Anzu. She looked familiar... A vision shot through his mind again. A girl dancing with someone who looked like him... That girl looked like Anzu! [A/N: *gasp*]  
  
He put his hand over hers. "Anzu..." He started to cry again. Anzu took his shoulders and hoisted him up. Yami couldnt take it anymore. He fell in Anzus lap and cried and cried, his arms around her. Startled, Anzu looked at him through teary eyes. She threw her arms around him and hushed him until he fell asleep. She herself fell asleep against him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadii kicked his chair across the room and lept up and down howling with the pain in his foot. "Dammit! How will I get them out of this fix? The Balance cant shift now! This isnt good..."  
  
He sat himself on the floor. "What am I going to do... Yugi is in danger... how was Yami able to see those visions?! His past life, it should be shielded from him! I must communicate with him somehow. But I am too weary....'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One week later, Yugi was still in the same position. Starved, viciously beaten every day, all he could do was hang off the wall and allow himself to be abused. Yami comtinued to drift over his mind. Every time Yugi thought about Yami, his eyes filled with tears. He missed him very much.  
  
'Maybe I did something to make Master Yami hit me. I deserved it. Im sorry Master Yami...I want you to know that'  
  
What Yami said before to him drifted over his mind. "Love is deep caring between two people. It is when you trust someone to take care of you..."   
  
Yugi whispered that statement. 'I have to tell Master Yami' Yugi started to press against the wall with his sore, swollen feet, forcing the bolts out of the chains.  
  
'Ra...help me' The bolts wiggled loose. Yugi forced them out and fell to the floor with a thud. YUgi tried to remove the chains from his wrists and ankles unsuccessfully. When that didnt work, Yugi limped as fast as he could out of the house and toward the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami woke up on the floor, still sleeping against Anzu. Carefully, he got up. "I have to find Yugi... Im sorry Yugi... Where are you?!" As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran out of the palace to look for Yugi.   
  
As he ran, awful thoughts about what could have happened to Yugi hit Yamis mind. Yami felt hot tears pour down his face, He ignored stares from people as he ran as fast as he could for any sign of Yugi. A couple of times he stopped people and described Yugi and his clothing. No one saw him.   
  
Yami ran in the heat for an hour before he slowed down. Dizziness swept him. "Yugi!!!!" he cried desperatly. Suddenly, Yami halted. A small boy was in the distance with unmistakable hair. Yami shielded his eyes to get a better look. It was unclear. 'A mirage...' Nevertheless Yami, gasping for breath, ran toward the figure. Instead of moving away, it got closer. A small boy, limping in chains was fully in view. Severly cut, bruised and thin the figure was.  
  
Yami stopped as his mouth fell open. It was Yugi. Tears spilled from his eyes.  
  
"Yugi..."   
  
Yugi looked up.   
  
Amazement filled his face, and Yugis eyes overflowed. Yami ran toward Yugi, and fell to his knees before him.   
  
Yugi looked at him. Yamis hair was disheveled, and his eyes were red and swollen. Tears dripped down Yamis cheeks as he gazed at Yugi lovingly. Yugi dropped to his own knees from exaustion and the weight of the chains.   
  
Yami lost all control and wrapped his arms around Yugi and sobbed against him.   
  
"Im sorry Yugi! Im so sorry Yugi! Forgive me...please forgive me... Im sorry for everything..." He sobbed.   
  
"Yami!" Yugi buried his face in Yamis chest and threw his weak thin arms around Yami. "Dont be angry with me Yami..." Yami gave a gasp and pulled Yugi back to look at him.  
  
"Angry with you?!"   
  
"Whatever I did to make you angry and punish me... Im so sorry Yami..." Yugi sobbed against Yamis chest.  
  
Yami stroked his hair. "Never Yugi. Never ever...Im not angry with you..."   
  
"I love you"   
  
Yami pulled Yugi back. He was smiling. Yami lost himself. He threw himself against Yugi and kissed him [A/N: Yes yaoi fans...the lips... *sigh* I feel so dirty writing this... .]  
  
Yugi threw his arms around Yami tightly and returned the kiss. Eventually Yami pulled back, " I love you Yugi" Flushed, he smiled. His red eyes danced.   
Without saying another word, Yami scopped Yugi up like an infant, and carried him home. Both still crying with happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wee!!!!! That was fun!!!!! Im glad that chapter is over. Sucked didnt it? Made me feel all uncomfortable.  
  
Big thankies to reviewers for chapters 5 and 6!  
-5-  
Light Mistress  
lilchynezegrl112  
mystic-flower   
Dark Lady Setsuna  
Princess Strawberry  
Animegirl1234  
BrialovesRyou2003  
Silver Dragon  
jkdhflk  
  
-6-  
NeoqueenRini  
Mystic-Flower  
Marching Flutist  
Dark Lady Setsuna  
Black Magic Spellbinder  
Animegirl1234  
Princess Strawberry  
Yugi and Ryuki Foreva  
  
Review please! Flames are cool with me  
  
~Yami Linkmaster~ 


	8. Fun Chapter

Disclaimer: *sniff*  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter 8- ^______^ fun chapter ^______^  
  
Yami decided to go around the outskirts of his city. Yami needed privacy. To reflect, and for Yugi's sake and tattered appearance. The pharoah sighed and protectively held Yugi to his chest even tighter.  
  
"Never ever do that to me again Yugi"   
  
Yugi looked up. "I won't Yami"  
  
Yami smiled and lifted Yugi a little higher so their faces wer close and he could look into Yugi's eyes.  
  
"You didn't call me 'Master' " he whispered hoarsely and mockingly suprised and serious. Yugi lifted a hand and placed it on top of Yami's head. Absently, he brought his hand down, and stroked Yami's hair.  
  
"No. But you are my master Yami" Yugis hand stopped at Yami's cheek and he felt a tear. Yugi wiped it away. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Yami looked down as more tears fell down his cheeks. "Oh...my Yugi...Koi....I was terrified...I was frightened....so terribly frightened...." Yami sobbed and held Yugi tight. Yugi felt tears fall on his face as his "master" sobbed into his shoulder. Yugi reached his arms out and wrapped them around Yami's head, pulling Yami's head close to his own.  
  
When they were nearly nose-to-nose Yugi whispered "Don't cry" and kissed Yami's cheek carefully. "I missed you so much Yami!" Yugi said, still holding Yami's head. "I don't want to be away from you....protect me...please koi...."  
  
"Yugi..." Yami whispered. He pushed Yugi's head forward and kissed him. Yami rearranged his arms, so he wrapped Yugi up in his own protective grasp, and in the same motion, fell to his knees, to the hot sandy ground. He slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth [A/N: Holy God in heaven]. Yugi moaned into Yami's mouth, as Yami flicked his tongue around Yugi's mouth. Yami released Yugi and pulled back, panting. He was flushed and his eyes shone and danced with pleasure.   
  
"My Yugi..." Yami whispered lovingly. Yami stroked Yugi's face, and continued down his neck and chest. Yugi wimpered and fell onto his back, shivering. Yami's touch brought goosebumps to Yugi's skin.  
  
Yugi held out his arms, wanting to be held again. Yami grinned and wrapped Yugi in his arms again and fell on his back with Yugi on top of him. Yugi's arms were around Yami, and he layed on top of Yami's chest, whimpering and quivering.  
  
"...Yugi? Whats wrong Koi?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?!" Yugi cried.   
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Yami said, alarmed.  
  
"I ran away! I ran away from you! I causesd you so much pain..." Yami felt wetness on his chest as Yugi sobbed. Nevertheless, Yugi still held Yami, and layed on top of him. Absently, Yami stroked Yugi's back.   
  
"Punish me Yami...please...I hurt you..."  
"But Yugi!...." Yami gasped.  
"Yami...please!" Yugi cried  
  
"Are you sure Yugi? Do you promise it will make you feel better If I punish you?"   
  
"Yes! I promise! Do whatever you wish!"   
  
"Oh...Yugi..." Yami sighed and wrapped his arms around Yugi and layed there, feeling Yugi quiver with cries. "Yugi...please...please stop crying..." Yugi stiffined, trying to stop his cries. Tears still leaked from his eyes.   
  
"Yugi...please look at me" Yami murmured.  
  
Slowly, Yugi raised his head. He looked at Yami beneath him. Yami was smiling, and tears were dropping from the corners of his eyes. Yami stroked Yugi's cheek, wiping away his tears.  
  
"Shh...Its okay Yugi..." Yugi nodded. Yami pushed Yugi's head forward and viciously kissed him. Yugi gave himself up. He surrendered himself completely to Yami.   
  
He had to be punished. He wanted to be punished. As Yami was kissing Yugi, he wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly and rolled over. So Yugi was now on the bottom. Yugi threw his arms around Yami, sensing that Yami wanted him to. Yami pressed himself against Yugi, pushing him into the sand, as he felt Yugi's tongue enter his mouth.  
  
Forgetting past kindness, Yami ran his hands down Yugi's body, feeling Yugi shudder beneath him. Yami felt thrill run through his body as Yugi stiffened beneath him. He bit down on Yugi's tongue hard, savoring the moment as he heard Yugi shriek with pain into his mouth, and struggle beneath him. Yami pressed Yugi's shoulders down and released Yugi's mouth.  
  
"Did I hurt you Yugi?" Yami asked, noticing tears leaking down Yugi's face. Yugi shook his head. Yami smiled. "Shall I continue then? To punish you?" Yugi nodded.  
  
"Now Yugi, dont struggle. You said I have to punish you. Do what I want you to do. Don't try to move or get away. Play along. I want you Yugi" Yami said, grinning, his eyes flashing with hunger and lust. Yugi nodded, feeling blood in his mouth, Once again, he surrendered himself completely to Yami. Yami lowered himself on top of Yugi again, forcing out the little air Yugi had in his lungs. Yami heard Yugi whimper again.   
  
"Why are you crying Yugi?" Yugi shook his head. Ymai frowned. "Why are you crying Yugi? Tell me what I want to hear"  
"It hurts Yami" Yugi forced out.   
  
"Do you want me to make it feel better or to continue to punish you?" Yami was so close, Yugi felt warm air on his face as Yami spoke. Yami was laying directly on top of him, one leg curling around Yugis waist. Yami's hands were entangled in Yugis hair. His eyes were glazed over and burning with lust. Suddenly, Yugi realized, he wanted Yami as much as Yami wanted him! Yugi gave Yami a tired smile and threw his arms around Yamis neck and arched beneath him.   
  
"Both" Yugi whispered. His hair was plastered to his sweaty and teary face. Yami smiled and pushed Yugi's hair back. He leaned forward and licked Yugis tears off his face. Yugi wimpered helplessly as Yami brought his tongue down Yugi's neck and chest. Goosebumps once again rolled over his skin, as he arched off the ground and back down again. Yami straddled Yugi so he would not move, and ran his hands over Yugis body, sweating and moaning. Yugi tried to arch up, since it was a relfex. He couldn't, with Yami stting on him, and was reduced to feeling an annoying itch toward his lower abdomen. It became unbearable, and Yugi started to whimper, attempting to cross his legs. Yami noticed and brought his head down to Yugi's ear.  
  
"Yugi...are you getting restless? Did I make you feel better/" Yugi, moaning and gasping with held in lust, nodded and held Yami close. "Yes Yami" Yugi said breathlessly. Yami threw his arms around Yugi and rolled over on his side. Soon they were clinging to each other, legs over each others hips, moaning and sweating. Yami grabbed Yugi's chin and crushed their lips together, Yugi, enjoying the kiss, flicked his tongue over Yami's teeth. Yami broke the kiss, and trailed his hands down, tugging at Yugi's shredded garment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadii broke out of his meditation. So Yami and Yugi were reunited. It was amazing how frisky a pharoah could get. It reminded Shadii of bunnies he saw on an expedition out of Egypt  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE wasnt that fun...... Please review. Flames are OK :) This is the most er... fluffiest thing I ever wrote.  
  
If you have time, read my new story A Shadii Story, which is in the Humor/Romance category rated R. I also have a new story, if you want to read it. Its a Trigun fic called Mayfly Hunter. I accidently put it in the YGO section ^_^;; but its back where it belongs ~_~ I must have been on crack or something  
  
Ill get the reviewers up next chapter!  
Ja!  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	9. Legend

Disclaimer: Me nono own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter 9: Legend  
  
Yami sat up and looked beneath him. Yugi was beneath him, weak and glistining with sweat. His ragged clothing was thrown a couple of yards in the other direction. 'Ra! Did...did...did I do that?!... I don't remember a thing...' Yami crawled to retrieve Yugi's skirt, and he re-dressed Yugi. Yugi was asleep.  
  
Yami delicately shook Yugi. "Yugi..." He crooned. "Yuuugii.... are you okay?" Yugi slowly opened his eyes. "Are you okay my Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded, and fell asleep again. Yami pulled back startled. 'What did I do... the last thing I remember is hugging him while I was on my knees in the sand...' Yami touched his head, confused.  
  
Yami delicately stroked Yugi's face, wiping away sweat, tears and blood. He gathered Yugi in his arms, cradling him carefully. 'I hope I didn't hurt him... oh no....' Yami looked down. Yami was streaked with blood. Suprised, he stood and walked toward his home, unpleasent thoughts filling his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadii paced his quarters impatiently. His head hurt fiercely and dread filled his mind. A rock seemed to be dropped at the pit of his stomach. A memory filled his mind. With Anzu in chains and Yami tearing away at her clothes. Frustrated, Shadii pounded the wall in frustration, howling at the pain in his fist. Yami's past spirit overcame him again!! Present Yami would never, ever do that to Yugi.  
  
The only thing that made sense was  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Shadii collapsed to the floor and put his head in his hands. Worry, fear, confusion. If the Balance was to shift after it was restored 150 years ago, Yugi and Anzu were in grave danger. That made two times Yami was possessed. Both instances caused minor harm toward Yugi.   
  
Yugi, being the naive person he was, would be unaware of whatever Yami did was wrong. Even though the scars he held probably still hurt, his soul was healed by Yami. With that comforting thought, Shadii relaxed, until the incident with Yami losing control and hitting Yugi, which led to Yugi's enocunter with Pegasus.  
  
Was Pegasus a new enemy?  
  
Shadii hurled himself to the floor with impatience and worry. Tears leaked down his face. An extremely dark fear wa sin the back of his mind. It doubled recently. And Shadii's feelings were never wrong.   
  
And he was also scared.   
  
Ryou cracked open the door. The cry that came from Shadii disturbed him.  
  
Ryou ran to his side and picked up Shadii's head. He dried his masters tears and sat him up so Shadii leaned against him  
  
"Ryou..." Shadii whispered. "I'm sorry"   
  
Ryou cocked his head, confused. "Sorry? Shadii, did you sense something? PLease rest. All night and all day!" Ryou leaned foward and kissed Shadii on the forehead. "This really hurts Shadii, to see you this way. You seem so distant toward me, Toward everybody!" Shadii sighed, sad and hurt. He brought his hands up and hugged Ryou around his neck. "I am sorry Ryou. Please forgive me..."   
  
Ryou shook his head and wiped away a tear. "I care about you Shadii. Don't be angry with me. You..."  
The insecurties that filled Ryou since Shadii became cold and distant welled up inside him. Two tears slid down his cheeks. Shadii felt the tears fall upon him. Shadii turned to face Ryou and wiped away Ryou's own tears.  
  
Ryou laid his head on Shadiis chest and sobbed. Shadii felt his heart break in two. He threw his arms around Ryou and held him. When Ryou quieted down, Shadii lifted up his chin with a finger, and delicately kissed hi.  
  
"Ryou, I love you. I promise I don't hate you. Please don't feel that way..."  
  
Suddenly, a dark feeling hit the back of his head as if bad news was screaming in Shadiis ears. He felt his arms drop from Ryous frame. His eyes grew wide as two tears slid down his cheeks  
  
'Anzu!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
GOMEN NASAI!!!! I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE!!!!  
Read and Review. Please! I am so sorry. Blame it on writers block  
  
To make it up to you, if you review, do a request for what you want in the next chapter, since this one is so cliffy-ful  
  
~Yami Linkmaster~ 


	10. Past and Present

Disclaimer: WaAaAa! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't you wish I did????  
Lets see... I own  
a blanket  
a mashi maro pillow  
an extended version of The Lord Of The Rings  
and a multitude of very boring stories ^_________^   
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
Chapter 10- Past and Present  
  
Yami stumbled through the dunes of sand, walking quickly toward civilization. Unpleasent thoughts drifted over his mind about Yugi's condition. He decided that anemia and dehydration was a definite factor of his weakness, not to mention the obvious severe beaten that was administered to the boy.   
  
Yami prodded his mind, trying to see what happened after he embraced Yugi in the sand. His mind went completely blank. 'I don't understand!' Yami thought frantically. 'Its like something took over me!! I don't understand what happened to me!' As several possibilites of what happened filled Yami's thoughts, tears leaked from his eyes. He shook his head, trying to erase them. He held Yugi closer. 'Ra...please don't let that happen again...I'm frightened...' Protectively, he kissed Yugi's forehead, then his lips.   
  
But no evil presence was surfacing in his mind. No controlling presence. All Yami felt was Yami, and the love he had for Yugi.  
  
Nevertheless, nothing could erase the fear Yami now felt  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu quietly opened Yami's door and stepped in, closing it behind her. Just like the day before, it was empty. Blinking away tears, Anzu straightened Yami's sheets, and changed the water basin. Pain was aching in her heart. She missed Yami very very much. As she was setting the water next to Yami's bedside she peered into the basin. Her tear stained reflection looked back at her.  
  
Anzu blinked dully then brought her hand up and splashed it in the basin. Ripples were sent over her reflection. As the water quieted Anzu looked back in the basin. As she looked her eyes grew wide  
  
Three girls stared back at her. Identicle. And they all looked like Anzu.  
  
Anzu gasped and turned around. No one was behind her. Shaking, she looked back into the basin. Her present self was in the middle. To her right was an identicle copy of herself. Except covered in bruises, cuts and ripped and tattered clothing. The girl's eyes were dark, and haunted. Anzu looked at the copy on her left. In contrast, this copy of herself was wearing very fine clothing. Her hair was done up, and she wore a royal insignia.   
  
Frightened, Anzu, lashed out a hand and knocked the bowl over the table. Water splashed over the floor. Slowly, she stepped back, scared and confused.   
  
Anzu felt a darkness in the back of her mind. A gut feeling that something was not right here. Turning on her heel, she fled from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Anzu!'  
  
Ryou pulled back, startled. "Shadii!" Ryou shook Shadii, panicky. "Are you all right?!"  
  
Alongside the gift of having to watch over Yami, Yugi and Anzu, Shadii was able to sense strong emotional feelings. It helped keep tabs on them and possible danger.  
  
A thought struck the back of his mind. Anzu felt strong fear. Shadii nodded and stood, helping Ryou up. "I felt terror coming from Anzu" he whispered. Ryou blinked and ran a hand through his long silver hair. "Where was she?" he inquired.  
  
"Yami's rooms" Shadii blinked as thoughts drifted across his mind. 'Yami's rooms...did he do something?!?!'  
  
Shadii strode toward the entrance to his room. A hand clasped his hand and pulled him back. Shadii looked back to see Ryou peering at him. "I want to come Shadii" Shadii nodded. "Of course love... follow me"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami, sneaking into the back entrance of the palace, held his breath, as he heard footsteps he winced, then broke for his rooms, praying that his scurried footsteps didn't wake Yugi. When Yami reached his door, he looked back and forth to make sure no one was looking, then threw the door open and closed it quickly behind him.  
  
He layed Yugi on the bed and went to his water basin to bathe Yugi's face. Instead, Yami felt water on his foot. He looked down. "What the?" The water basin was turned over on the floor, the water leaking under the bed. Confused, Yami mopped it up and sat down next to Yugi. "Hm..." Yami stroked Yugi's hair, lost in thought and concern when he heard hurried footsteps and the sound of guards shouts heard outside his doorway.   
  
Yami scratched his head, glancing at Yugi to make sure the sounds didn't wake him. Shaking his head, Yami got to his feet and quietly attempted to open the door. "Excuse me" he whispered "A child is sleeping in here. He is very weary"  
  
The door was flung open, and the edge of the door connected with Yami's middle, he fell to the ground with a thud, wincing at the dull throbbing pain he felt at his midsection. Blood seeped in front of his clothes. In the doorway stood an enraged looking Egyptian in a turban [A/N: And what a fine looking turban that is too...hm....] Behind him stood a pale frightened looking boy with silver hair. The egyptian strode into Yami's chambers. Two guards attempted to run after him. The man lifted a hand and the guards were sent flying. He closed the door and locked it.   
  
Yami attempted to stand. Pain made him inable to. "Please, what do you want? You didn't have to do that. A child is sleeping! Can I have a conference with you later?"  
  
The man ignored him, and lifted a gold key from his neck and knelt down, eyes like blue faded ice. The man pushed Yami down. Yami fell with a cry as the pain in his middle erupted. Whimpering, he curled up and layed his arms over his head. "Stop please! My guards will arrest you!" He heard the door attempting to be forced open without success.  
  
The man lifted a hand and slapped Yami. "Quiet you beast" He commanded. "Ryou, hold him" Ryou nodded and walked behind Yami and held his shoulders down. 'So this is the animal that is causing Shadii so many problems'  
  
Yami didn't struggle. If he moved to fast the pain erupted again. He looked at the man terrified, sweat pouring down his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffy-ful! ^____^ I will get reviewers up next chapter. For my apologies for not getting them up now I will give all of us *trumpets blare*  
  
Yami dolls!!!  
  
*hands them out*  
  
~Yami LinkMaster~ 


	11. Past and Present 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own a Yu-Gi-Oh! wallscroll but its not the real thing :( (And what a pretty wallscroll it is =] It has Yugi on it and Yamis face kinda in the background. I worship it every day)  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
  
Chapter 11- Past and Present 2  
  
:.:. Shadiis POV :.:.  
  
Yes, once again this is happening. The beginning of a fateful end. As I suspected, the purity of Yami wouldn't hold for long. Something frightened Anzu...  
  
Sometimes I do wonder why doom always has to fall on this specific person. It was my duty to take his soul last time. And it will be my duty to take his soul this time. I have no choice but to do it when the order is given. Although the Balance doesnt heavily fall on this individuals shoulders, it is necessary to exterminate him to balance the scales of Anubis.   
  
My overlord has intrusted me with these items...  
  
But why Yami? Was his soul so impure that it had to carry to his reincarnated form!? I didn't wish that to be! I was hoping that combining Evvy and Anzu's souls to one shell would break his impure boundaries.  
  
Obviously, my plan has failed. It has failed Anzu. It has failed Yugi.  
  
...it has failed Ryou...  
  
I have no choice but to wait until the message is given to exterminate his soul again.  
  
But maybe his impure soul will fade out if I reincarnate him once again!!  
  
Reincarnation a second time would indeed be a good idea...  
  
But for whom? Yami, Yugi or myself?  
  
Damn, I cannot repeat the same process again! I have to take another path to faze out his soul  
  
Either way, Yami will have to be exterminated. Not now. All of us still have unfinished business with Yami. And then his soul can be taken.  
  
I am sorry Yugi...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami blanked out in physical form. Due to the severe pain toward his abdomen and a bright flashing light when cold metal was pressed against his forehead.   
  
However, in his mind he was concious and alert, painless.  
  
Yami was concious of his mind being prodded and a mans voice filled his conciousness, as the man was talking to himself.  
  
Fear stopped Yami from demanding what was going on.  
  
"Ah... I do not understand. I see nothing...."  
  
Another word drifted by "Reincarnation a second time..."  
  
Yami frowned and looked up. He was sitting in a stone chamber, startled, he lept to his feet, as he heard another sentence  
  
"I am sorry Yugi..."  
  
'Yugi?! Who is this man?!' Yami started to follow the voice as it echoed thoughout the strange passageways. As Yami turned a corner a grey flap of a robe caught his eye and he rounded the next corner.   
  
"Excuse me!" Yami demanded sharply. The other man turned. The cold ice blue eyes glared at him. "I am conducting a search Yami" he snarled. "Do not interfere!" Yami ignored him and strode foward.   
  
"Search of what and where did you take me?" Yami said in the same cold tone. "Why did you mention my Yugi's name?!"  
  
"So many questions at once!" said the intruder sarcastically. "I am searching for answers to your soul. I didn't take you anywhere. You are in your own mind. And I mentioned your Yugis name because I do not trust your soul and the harm you will administer to the boy and to Anzu! Do not deny that you have lost grip on your soul multiple times! You are a monster"  
  
Yami blanched. He quieted his tone. "You are right" Yami whispered. "I am"   
  
Yami sunk to the floor and ran his hands through his hair in bewilderment. "I did lose grip to who I was" Yami whispered to the man. "And I hurt Yugi in those instances. How did you know?" he asked looking up at Shadii.  
  
Shadii looked down to answer his question and widened his eyes as he saw tears drip from the corner of Yami's eyes.   
  
"Can you help me?" Yami asked. "Get a grip on myself?"  
  
Shadii shook his head. "There is nothing I can do" he said. "I observe and make adjustments. I cannot help you with your soul"  
  
Yami lowered his head as he felt the hope he had dissapear. "Very well. Continue your search"  
  
Shadii blinked and looked down on the crumpled man at his feet. "Did you hurt Anzu?" he asked, not forgetting the reason he was there in the first place.  
  
Yami shook his head without looking up. "I don't rememer hurting her. I don't remember anything. When my mind blanks out someting goes wrong and Yugi is hurt on the floor. Is Anzu hurt?!"   
  
Shadii took a step back. Yami was nearly laying on his sandals. "That is what I am looking for. Something frightened Anzu. It led me to your chambers. I do not trust you Pharoah Yami."  
  
Yami nodded. "After I hurt my Yugi no one deserves to trust me. Please, tell me who you are. Then do whatever you want with my mind and myself please."  
  
"My name is Shadii. And after this instance you will not remember this visit, save my name"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"So I can protect Yugi without interference from you."  
  
And Shadii was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*runs from Yami lovers*  
  
GOMEN NASAI!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!!!!!! *huggles* *gives out Shadii dolls*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-Egyptian Goddess  
  
-Black-Magic-Spellbinder  
  
-K-Lee  
  
-Princess Strawberry  
  
-Lady_Magician  
  
-Dragon C. Chan  
  
-Towairaito Zoon  
  
- Mystic-Flower  
  
- animegirl1234  
  
-CereliaAsh  
  
-Marching Flutist  
  
-lunarotimas  
  
-Neo-QueenRini  
  
-Megan  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-Dark Lady Setsuna  
  
-Silver Dragon  
  
-Egyptain Goddess  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-Dark Lady Setsuna  
  
-Neo-QueenRini  
  
-Princess Strawberry  
  
-Indigo Tantarian  
  
-Karenu-anime  
  
-Kurai chan  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-Indigo Tantarian  
  
-Kurai chan  
  
-Dark Lady Setsuna  
  
-Princess Strawberry  
  
-Nieni Woodland  
  
-Neo-QueenRini  
  
Wow... Neo-QueenRini, Dark Lady Setsuna, Egyptian Goddess and Princess Strawberry... you reviewed alot! *gives magnetic Ryou and Shadii dolls. The ones that are attracted to each other and they look like hugging*  
  
Review!!! Please please?! Flame me! I dont mind! =]  
  
~Yami LinkMaster~ 


	12. Vacation Plans

Disclaimer: Yeah... i don't own YGO.... *grumble grumble* If I did, the anime would be alot different. We dont want that do we? *grins*  
  
Okay! Now the last chapter may have been a bit confusing, so I shall clarify. Please read because there are things you might have not picked up!!  
  
When Shadii said that he failed Yugi, Anzu and Ryou, there was a question why the plan to purify Yami's soul failed Ryou. As there were some hints, a few in chapter 5, Shadii's health is weakening, because he is keeping tabs on 3 people which is draining his health, getting him a bit frustrated with Yami's soul. Eventually this will lead to death. If Shadii dies, Ryou will be devestated. Basically Shadii is looking out for Ryou as closely as Yami and co, and doesnt want to see him hurt. Shadii is immortal in the sense of regular mortal age and disease, but he can be killed from the draining of his life force through his own magic. =] Poor Shadii... he is my favorite YGO character... thats alot of responsibility for one person *sigh* Oh, yes! Take a stab of who were the other "Anzu's" in the bowl of water.  
  
The plot thickens...  
  
Reincarnation of Souls  
  
Chapter 12: Vacation Plans  
  
Shadii took Ryou hand and fled. Down Yami's balcony, through the streets. He noted that there were no guards. This new Yami was more informal then the evil presence in him. Shadii was sure if he pulled that stunt 150 years ago he would have been caught and skinned by guards repelling from the palace walls.   
  
Ryou panted as his long silver hair blew behind him and as Shadii ran as fast as he could, robes blowing in the wind. Shadii dragged him down several paths. Shadii heard Ryou panting in back of him, and scooped up the boy in his arms and continued to run, and, finally, into Shadii's house.  
  
Shadii threw down Ryou on his bed, and collapsed on his back, panting beside Ryou. "Well Ryou" he gasped. "That was pretty pointless, except that Yami has a bleeding gash in his gut and he knows my name"  
  
"You didn't find anything out?!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"Not much" Shadii sat up and removed his uber turban and threw it across the room. "Yami says that he doesn't remember anything, which just worries me further. He could have done a massacre and he would have woken up the next day and wondered why nobody was outside"  
  
"Should you just give him time?"  
  
"Yes. That is what I will do. There is no other way but to exterminate him and hope that the impure soul will find peace elsewhere"  
  
"Excuse me Shadii, but you brought them back hoping that everything will be renewed again. Nothing good came out of it and you just want to get rid of him again? That is toying with people's souls Shadii! Cant you just-"  
  
Ryou's sentence was cut short as Shadii crushed his lips against Ryou's and pinned him to the bed. Slightly surprised with this technique to silence him, Ryou threw his arms around Shadii and responded eagerly to the kiss.   
  
Shadii broke apart, breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed. "I do not know what else to do Ryou" he said finally, laying close to Ryou and snuggling against him. "Maybe third time is a charm"  
  
"Be careful! And have you ever thought of Yugi's reaction when his love is dead? You cant just rip out the soul that lingered in new Yami's body?"  
  
"No. Either the whole shell of the body or nothing at all. I hope Yugi understands. And Anzu. She does have a crush on our Pharoah, you know"  
  
"Oh really? Interesting"  
  
"Yes. And now Evvy's soul is becoming more active. Before this is all over, its going to be a big mess that I will have to smooth over"  
  
"Good luck then. Maybe you should take a break. Whats the worst that can happen to those three?"  
  
"Absolutely anything. Yami raped Anzu countless times 150 years ago. He nearly killed Yugi, by shackling him to a wall and whipping him. I am too frightened to leave"  
  
"You wouldnt be able to prevent it. Take a rest. Your health is first priority. If you are down and out Shadii, no one can help them. Go take a rest in the neighboring town. I hear they have very nice oasis' and dancing girls"  
  
"Heh heh. You wouldn't mind me watching dancing girls?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't. You have a special place for me in your heart in any case. You would have to return to me" Ryou grinned when he finished, knowing he made a point.   
  
Shadii sighed. "You are right. It was a while since I took a vacation."[*Insert Holiday song here*]   
  
"So you will go?"  
  
"I guess I have to. Dancing girls cant wait you know"  
  
Ryou laughed and hugged Shadii. Shadii returned the hug, laid his head in the pillow of silver hair and went to sleep. Ryou hooked one leg over Shadii's waist and held him very close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~v~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Wow... Shadii is taking a vacation with dancing girls. *Bad image*  
  
Review. Onegai??? Flames are fine. It is the voice of the people  
  
~Yami LinkMaster~ 


	13. Realization

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't, in any way, shape, or form belong to me. I have a feeling If i did own it, the show will crash and burn eventually. If you decide to sue me, I guess you will get the notebook where some of the chapter drafts are written, two of the YGO wallscrolls I own, and while your at it, my new Inuyasha wallscroll. I got it from Amazon.com =D  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
  
Chapter 13: Realization  
  
When Yami awoke, a dull aching pain was in his midsection. That, and two grey blurs were swimming in front of his eyes. As his ruby eyes adjusted, he noticed groggily that Anzu and Yugi were kneeling on either side of him. Anzu, with water, Yugi with bandages. He sat up closely, and peered at them, cracking a shy smile. "Hello. Did I run into something?" Anzu peered at his belly. "You must have" she answered. "It seems like something sharp cracked you real good here. You must have passed out afterward"  
  
Yugi, whose violet eyes were slowly gaining sparkle and happiness, collapsed on Yami, sending him back on the pillows with an "oomf!". The pain in his midsection doubled but he ignored it. He laughed as he threw his arms around the crying Yugi. "Yugi...Yugi...shh... I'm okay!" As he glanced at Anzu through Yugi's embrace, he thought she saw a frown flicker through her face. That quickly diminished as a smile filled her and she bent down, tousled Yami's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll come back later" Anzu whispered, running a hand through her hair. Yami noticed that her eyes did not agree with her smile, but quickly forgot as Yugi landed Yami with a wet kiss on the cheek, as Anzu exited the room quietly.  
  
After Anzu left, Yugi rolled off Yami, and sat up. "Master Yami!!! I woke up! I woke up and-" He dropped off and gestured toward the area near the door. A red stain was on the floor. "Anzu tried to clean up. It wouldn't come off... after that...the...air felt weird. And the sky made rumbling noises. What happened?! I was sleeping, How could I not have noticed anything Yami?!"   
  
Yami peered over the bed to the area on the floor. Then the blood on the wall directly in front of his bed with the shackles on either side. He then looked up to the high blood stain to the left of the bed. 'Coincidence' he thought grimly to himself. Reality crashed down on him when he remembered what he was doing before he blanked out. "Your injuries!" He exclaimed, swinging his head around to look at Yugi from head to toe. "Are you allright?!" Yugi nodded fervently. "Anzu cared for me. I don't think she was very happy Master Yami. I woke up and you were next to me. And Anzu was there. She was crying"  
  
Yami suddenly remembered the cold look in her eyes as she exited the room. He felt his stomach plummet. The warm happy feeling inside of him vanished as though a cold gust of wind exterminated it. He swung his feet over the bed and stood to his feet. "Yugi...will you please excuse me for a moment?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Okay Master Yami"  
  
Yami nodded. Turning on his heel, he fled from the room at top speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu, wiping streaming eyes, turned briskly down the hall toward the courtyard gardens. 'Of course. Yugi. Yugi Yugi Yugi. I was frightened, and he gives his attention to Yugi. Whats so special about that boy?!'  
  
"Why....why Yami?!" she whispered, sinking to the floor beside a bush, and putting her face to her hands. "Why do I feel this way?!" Anzu cried to her hands. "This...feeling....Its as if, I love Yami two different ways...as if...there is another person inside me that loves him just like I do....  
  
...and I hate him"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel like such a slacker. Shoot me now.... I have to be more responsible. Writers Block is a bitch.  
  
Review. As always flames are okay. (*cough cough* reasons please Dark Lady Setsuna *cough cough*)  
  
Oh yes, If you read Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix, please read my story! Click on my name. Onegai? Onegai?  
  
~Yami Linkmaster~ 


	14. The Return

Disclaimer: heh heh heh. I own YGO....nah just kidding. Im bored. This story seems to be dragging on forever right? *kicks* heh heh sue me...go on... Then you will have 2 YGO wallscrolls and notebooks and steno pads of my stories la de da....Teh wallscrolls are pweety ^.^ *hugs Yami doll*  
  
Fun Fact: Thanks to my friend Dark Lady Setsuna, I found out that Yu-Gi-Oh! means Game King or something like that. Actually she found out. Then I read it somewhere from her...not sure if it was an email or a xanga entry...wee... i havent been out in a week... i feel like a lump.....maybe i should maintain some contact with the outside world....  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
  
Chapter 14: The Return  
  
Yami ignored the indignant shouts of his advisors as he sped down the corridor where Anzu was. He clenched his fists, willing to cause them a great deal of pain. He pushed the boiling rage down, as he reminded himself of his first priority. He hurled himself toward the gardens, and caught a pillar so as not to go spiraling out of direction.  
  
Panting, like a dog, he swung his head around to look for Anzu. "Anzu! Anzu!" he gasped  
  
A brown head lifted itself up and gazed in his direction. It slowly lowered itself back into its hands. Yami's eyes grew wide. He let go of the pillar and jumped several flower beds toward the other end of the garden. A vindictive animal like feeling started to well up inside of him...  
  
"Ah!" Yami stumbled and fell, and pressed a hand to his midsection. A sharp pain erupted which caused Yami to gasp, and clench his teeth in pain. He swung his head up in Anzu's direction. Her head was still buried in her hands. He stumbled back up, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the feeling, as he finally reached her, and sunk to his knees in front of the girl.  
  
"Anzu...Anzu....please...I'm sorry...that wasn't right of me..." he panted.  
  
Anzu lifted her head again, and slowly turned it toward Yami. Her eyes, wet and bloodshot, her lips parting slightly to let in air.  
  
"Damn you-" she growled. However, she was cut short, as Yami gave a gasp of "oh!", flung his arms around her and crushed his lips against hers. Anzu felt Yami's hot tears on her face, as he cried soundlessly. Anzu closed her sapphire eyes, and felt herself being crushed to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
'This isn't right! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!! STOP!!!!'  
  
''Shut up. That little bitch is mine''  
  
'STOP!!!!!'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Anzu felt Yami roll of her with a cry of pain, one hand clutching his midsection, the other, his head. 'Stop! Please!' Yami sobbed. Anzu sat up, anger evaporating. "Yami! Your wound!"   
  
She reached out a hand toward Yami. His back was facing her. "Here, please, I will help you" Yami swung his head around to look at her, eyes burning with lust.  
  
Anzu gave a gasp and fell backwards. "Yami... whats wrong?!"   
  
Yami's calm face was now contorted into a sick sneer, tongue running over his lips, his fists clenching and unclenching. His body seemed to quiver with anticipation.  
  
Anzu inched backwards from him, and hit a stone wall, with hanging pottery, away from Yami who was now crawling toward her, eyes narrowed, drooling, mouth grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Stop! What am I doing?! Stop it! STOP IT PLEASE!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi paced the room impatiently, throwing hopeful looks toward the closed door, carefully avoiding the chains on the walls. 'I can't wait until Yami comes back! Maybe Anzu will eat with us...we can go to the oasis with her....'  
  
He lept on Yami's bed and absentmindedly swung his legs, humming to himself  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yami...Yami please..." Anzu whispered. She winced as she felt fingernails dig into her wrists, and the weight of Yami on her body. "Shut up you bitch!" Yami growled, landing a stinging slap on Anzu's face. "You didn't want attention on Yugi. Your getting what you deserve!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
'NO! Leave her! Don't harm her! Don't harm her, please!'  
  
''Now with that fuck Shadii gone...''  
  
'Shadii?! I know that name......'  
  
''...This girl looks like Evvy''  
  
'Evvy?! Thats Anzu!'  
  
''Thats Evvy you bastard. I knew it was her when I saw her years ago''  
  
'You know Anzu?!  
  
''She carries Evvy's soul. She carries that bitches soul as well...I thought that bitch died in the dungeon. That fuck Shadii brought her back!!''  
  
'Let go of her! Thats not Evvy! Thats Anzu!! RELEASE HER NOW!!!'  
  
''Not a chance in the underworld. I taught that bitch a lesson when she was a slave. And she forgot it. Where is the boy Yugi?! Tell me now, or I will not let you have control of your body''  
  
'I dont know a Yugi!'  
  
''You liar. I was in your body the whole time. A couple of times I escaped from your control when you were with Yugi. Aww...how touching...your guard seems to be down with only Yugi and Anzu. Do you looove them almighty Pharoah? Do you? Its hurting you greatly to see Anzu like this isnt it? It will hurt you more when I break her in front of Yugi. I hope the chains in your room still work...''  
  
'NO!!! Shadii!!! SHADII!!'  
  
''That dirty bastard wont communicate with your mind now. He is taking a "vacation". His boy convincd him too. I know. I was in his boys mind when he did it.''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-^___^- *scary music plays*  
  
Please please please review? :( =] Flames are okay!  
  
~Yami LinkMaster~ 


	15. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I dont own YGO! I also dont even know why I bother to make disclaimers. Everyone knows I dont own it. Maybe I just dont want to get sued and get my precious possessions taken away *clutches Blanket, Extended version of LOTR and YGO wallscroll*  
  
Ah yes. Have you heard? They are using YGO for drug prevention! Yami's anti-drug is "honor" ~_~. Dammit. First money making corporations leeching kids money away with this stuff (including my own) and now drug prevention. Who is gonna listen to a cartoon telling kids not to do drugs?? I can hear it now  
  
Yami: Honor is my anti-drug! *holds up card*   
  
AAAH MAKE IT STOP!!! POOR YAMI!! REACH THE CHILDREN SOME OTHER WAY!!  
  
Numerous people:Shut up you asshole  
  
YLM: ^_^;;  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
  
Chapter 15: The Beginning  
  
Ryou rubbed his temples, looking down to the ground with a worried frown. "My head is killing me...I'm going to a healer. My medicine isn't working..."  
  
Cyndi looked up from sewing a garment. "You go do that Ryou. You were rubbing your damn head ever since Shadii took his vacation. Miss him?"  
  
Ryou nodded, and continued to rub his head with one hand while taking a sip of water with the other. "Maybe I am not feeling well..."  
  
"Thats bizzare. You never get sick. Maybe there is some kind of angry god around. We should go to the lesser temples and pray. Maybe they wont strike diesease on us or something like that" Cyndi murmured as she turned the garment over.  
  
Ryou grumbled about people being pessimistic and unwanted gods.  
  
Cyndi, who didn't hear him said "When Shadii comes back, maybe he will know what to do"  
  
"Maybe. I am going for a walk."  
  
"Yeah. Don't pass out. Shadii will be pissed. And I am too lazy to drag you back here"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi layed back on the bed, arms resting his head. "Sun makes a flower grow, Rain makes as oasis go, Turtles shells make them slow..." Yugi sang.  
  
Footsteps came closer down the hall towards the closed door. Yugi sat up quickly, and stared at the door eagerly. The door creaked slowly and a bare foot stepped in, a poke of spiky hair showed from the door.   
  
"Yami! Hi!" Yugi sang, and jumped from the bed and scurried toward the door. "Yami, Yami where is Anzu?" he bubbled happily.  
  
Then a sudden pain erupted in his lower belly as the bare foot connected with his body and sent him flying to the opposite side of the room where a chain dangled from high on the wall.  
  
Yugi choked with a cry and looked up toward the door, tears leaking down his face. The door was kicked open and Yami stormed in, carrying an unconcious Anzu across one shoulder, and a very familiar sight to Yugi in his other hand. A large whip.  
  
Yugi scuttled to the wall on all fours and pressed against it, horror clouding his eyes. Yami did not look at him as he hurled Anzu to the floor and fingered the chains, running his hands down them with a fond expression on his face, bending down on his knees and examining the chains opposite the end of his bed with care, and love.   
  
"Yami...not again..." Yugi whispered, watching his pharoah looking at the chains and back at Anzu with hunger in his eyes.  
  
"Yami, Yami! What did I do? Whats wrong with Anzu? YAMI!!" Yugi screamed desperatly, clutching his lower belly, still on fire with pain.   
  
Yami ignored him, as he gave all his attention to his chains and fastenings, eyes now off of Anzu, who lay crumpled on the floor, a bruise on a cheek, and her garments torn.   
  
"Anzu, Anzu Anzu..." Yugi whispered. He crawled foward toward the girl, hand around his stomach. He shook her shoulder. "Wake up Anzu!"  
  
Yami spun his head around to find Yugi bent over Anzu, shaking her and speaking. He abandoned his chains and stood. With one smooth swift motion he had Yugi in the air by his neck. Yami soundlessly swept across the room holding Yugi high above his head, so he could be hooked up to the high chains and spikes mounted on the wall. Warm tears dripped down Yugi's face as he tried to speak. His arms and legs struggled with as much effort as Yugi could muster.  
  
Yami slammed Yugi against the stone wall, and his ankles, wrists, neck and even waist were secured to the bloodstained wall so tight, Yugi could not move in any direction. Yugi directed his eyes toward Yami below with pain and confusion. Yami looked up at him with satisfaction.  
  
'His eyes...Yami's eyes...'  
  
Yami's ruby eyes held a mixture of triumph and...despair?   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'No...WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUGI?!?!?!'  
  
''You retarted asshole. Thats where he hung 150 years ago. In that same way. His eyes were exactly the same then too. You can take a look at them Pharoah-Goody Goody. Look how pain filled they are. The confusion, despair, pain. Oh! I just lap it all up! And he thinks its you. He trusted you too...aww....I believe he had a former slave master. Wont Pegasus be happy when he sees him. And I didnt even get to Anzu yet...''  
  
'Please...please I beg of you...Dont...why are you like this? What did they do to you?'  
  
''Heh heh its a long story. They were nothing but brick makers in the sun. I simply turned them to my own personal slaves,   
  
They werent too my liking, and I hung them up for a while.''  
  
'THAT IS NO EXCUSE! THAT DOESNT MEAN ABUSE THEM LIKE THIS!!'  
  
''SHUT UP!! Dont you know I can kill them right now?!''  
  
'They haven't done anything to you!'  
  
''Of course! They haven't done anything to me! No one has done anything to me! I just lost whatever I had because of one person. Rest assured I took care of him''  
  
'But If Evvy, that girl you speak of is resting inside Anzu why do you wish to hurt her?!?!'  
  
''Oh, I am not hurting Evvy. Of course not. I am hurting the shell. This shell is stopping her for being free! My Evvy! She did not deserve that and this bastard and whore dont recognize my pain. For that they will be punished.''  
  
'I know! They dont recognize that because they are not you! But they are different people! Not the same people as before! They dont know what happened 150 years ago! You gain nothing from hurting them! You gain nothing by hurting anybody! Release them!'  
  
''Do you know nothing you moron? Do you not know who that bastard Shadii is?! Do you not know what is hanging on your wall this very minute?!?!''  
  
'No! I dont!'  
  
''Shadii destroyed my spirit, and reincarnated all three of you. In that thing on your wall! The Millenium Puzzle! Because he was such a fucking dumbass in hoping you revitalize the shells of the three who were killed, the shells held their past souls with memory modifications. That is my body your in. Do you hear me?? Mine. And I will use it as I see fit!''  
  
'I dont understand!! How can breaking a person help anyone?! You will not release Evvy's soul in Anzu if you break her! Who do you think you are?! Anzu still has her own soul and personality! You gain nothing! You gain nothing by hurting Yugi!'  
  
''No. They are the same. The same souls. With Evvy. And only YOU of all people had to be in this body you fucker.''  
  
'So in hurting them you hope to unleash Evvy's soul? She would not like what you are doing!!'  
  
''Thats what your puzzle is for. When the two are dead I will extract her soul. And sorry to tell you. After your soul is gone, your shell is mine. Aw too bad''  
  
'Ra will punish you!!'  
  
''Yes Ra will punish me of course. Unlike last time the Balance is in my favor. Excuse me. Anzu and Yugi are waiting''  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
it wasnt very good quality. ^_^ Gomen Nasai. I am sorry it is taking so long to update. I remember in Balance I uploaded 6 chapters in a weekend... *sigh* Review Onegai!!  
  
And todays prize is...  
  
Evil Yami dolls! *hands out*  
  
~Yami LinkMaster~ 


	16. The Agreement

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. It is also out of my hands if mentions of sex and violence make you queasy. Its not too bad okay? ^_~ It makes me queasy too, and I just had a pot pie.  
  
Well, I have been a busy bee ^_^ Me no likey High School....loads and loads of homework. And I made the biggest mistake of my life and decided to take Latin so I was studying nonstop every day. Fluff deprivation made my head psin. During school I wanted to pull out my trusty steno pad and write some more of this story and the outlines to the last of the Balance Trilogy and the little added story of Yami and Evvy's past before Balance took place. ^.^ *counts on fingers* Damn! 4 stories! Never Fear! I have to gather my lost fluffy creativity and get cracking!!! Me so happy that you still bother to read my stories!!!!  
  
Story so far:  
  
Yami, Pharoah of Egpyt finds a boy named Yugi in the river, and makes it his business to show an example to the rest of Egypt by bringing the boy in and taking care of him. A bond grew very quickly between the two. Yugi having the innocence Yami looked for in a person, and Yami having the caring personality Yugi needed so badly.   
  
However Yami seems to be losing his mind several times when in close contact with Yugi. After losing control of his own body completely, Yugi runs away out of fear that Yami would be just another using slave master.  
  
Meanwhile... The prophet Shadii and his servant Ryou investigate Yami and Yugi very closely, looking for a sign or pattern of what happened 150 years past when Shadii locked Yugi, Yami and Anzu's souls to redo theier traumatic lives. Shadii becomes extremely interested that Yugi and Yami met with Anzu in the same residence. He makes it his business to investigate Yami closely when he finds out that Yugi has been hurt by Yami several times under his care. He also looks closely at Anzu to see if his suspicions that Anzu is carrying Evvy's dormant soul are true. (because Shadii certainly botched up didnt he?)  
  
After Yami shakes himself out of it and finds Yugi gone, he sets out to find him. Yami does indeed find him, kidnapped under his ex-slave holders control, and escaped, with very bad wounds. After a...er...tear filled reunion they trek back to the palace.  
  
Anzu meanwhile, overcome by jealousy by the bond between Yugi and Yami sees three reflections in a bowl of water. Which turn out to be her present form, Anzu 150 years ago AND Evvy's reflection. Yes. Evvy did look extremely similar to Anzu. Identicle even. (Since this may be extremely confusing the past Yami did not recognize Evvy's soul in Anzu when he had her as a slave. Grief-stricken, blinded by evil intentions, revenge... you know, the whole nine yards. But he sure as hell recognizes her now!) Anzu, extremely shocked and frightened, since its not every day that you see three reflections of yourself at the same time, panics.  
  
Shadii picks up Anzu's distress, since he kept tabs on all of them to look for major emotions, made his way to the palace, thinking Yami went bonkers again.  
  
Yami and Yugi make it back to the palace and are healed under Anzu's reluctant care. While Yugi is sleeping, Shadii intrudes to find a very suspicious site. Yugi with many bruises, laying on a bed, and Yami er...in the same room.   
  
Shadii, fed up intrudes Yami's mind, to find a very confused and distressed Yami. He left, but not without making sure that the wound he inflicted on Yami (by a swinging door ^_^) would hurt when Yami felt extremely strong feelings of revenge and malice. He leaves, and erases Yami's memory except for the memory of his name.  
  
Shadii returns to his residence exausted and extremely worried. (Shadii: This is so not cool....) Ryou suggests that everything couldnt possible get worse and for Shadii to get out and have a vacation. Shadii reluctantly agrees, since Ryou is seemingly very knowledgable.  
  
HOWEVER! The evil spirit Yami thingamabob knew of the relationship between Ryou and Shadii, and as a spirit could move between shells at will. He hadn't been sealed in the puzzle yet. His soul was just held in it, like a jar so moving between people is easy.  
  
He manipulated Ryou to suggest that. When Shadii took his advice, Yami no Yami (tee hee Yami no Yami the darkness   
  
of the darkness) fled BACK to the weak and confused Yami(and left Ryou with the side effect of a really bad headache) just in time to see that Yami was searching for Anzu to apologize. Yami No Yami takes over since now that Shadii cannot bother him, he can restrain both Yugi and Anzu and extract Evvy's soul. Yugi, because he cannot stand his meddling and innocence. It pisses him off ^_^  
  
And this is where our story is. Phew... If Ryou ends up liking Anzu and Yugi likes Shadii it will be a pweety soap opera here...............but no....Anzu has to have a miscarriage of Shadii's baby..............  
  
Reincarnation Of Souls  
  
Chapter 16: The Agreement  
  
iI am doing something wrong...I shouldn't be here right now...I am completely cut off from Yami, Yugi, Anzu, and...Ryou...What possessed me to leave the boundaries to where they were confined? This is unlike my nature....... I have to return. Before the storm is upon me.i/  
  
Thoughts and visions flew past Shadii's tightly closed eyes.  
  
No! Stop! Ra?! What are you trying to show me?!   
  
Yami fell on his back, red eyes staring wide into death. The scales fell to the floor, Shadii standing solemnly behind them.  
  
Anzu dripping blood, hung up by chains in a dank dungeon.  
  
Yugi hanging with a noose around his neck.His eyes bulging.......  
  
iHave I caused this? Was this my doing?!/i  
  
Ryou's voice drifted through his mind.  
  
i"Excuse me Shadii, but you brought them back hoping that everything will be renewed again. Nothing good came out of it and you just want to get rid of him again? That is toying with people's souls Shadii!"i/  
  
Hot tears leaked out of Shadii's eyes and dripped on his bedcover. "I'm sorry Ryou..."  
  
"I know..." a voice whispered from across the room.  
  
Shadii lept up in bed, blue eye's glowing. "Ryou?!" He scanned his dark room for silver hair.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Shadii...please... It hurts me so much..." Ryou's voice trembled, as if he fought not to cry.  
  
Shadii flung his hands out, to feel for the body belonging to the disembodied voice. Despite Ryou's voice, tears fell down his face. "Ryou? Ryou.......? Why are you-"  
  
Shadii silenced himself as a trembling hand brushed a tear away from his face, and an arm from behind snaked around his waist. He felt Ryou tremble as Ryou clung to him.  
  
"Shadii..." Ryou whispered tearfully. "Let's go home. Please don't listen to me again... I....I......."  
  
Ryou flung his arms around Shadii, and trembling uncontrollably, broke down. "I'm sorry! Im so sorry!" he sobbed, clenching Shadii's robe with his hands.  
  
Shadii brought his hands up to his chest to hold Ryou's. He felt Ryou's body trembling against his back. Shadii felt something damp on his back. Slowly, Ryou's sobs ceased as Shadii held his hands.   
  
iWhy is Ryou here? What happened to him?./i  
  
Shadii stroked Ryou's hands, murmuring to him, until Ryou was breathing softly, and his grip on Shadii relaxed. Shadii softly removed Ryou's hands, and stood, carefully so as not to wake him. He waved his hands and flames settled themselves on the wicks of his candles. Shadii turned to see Ryou, and gave a small gasp.  
  
Ryou lay collapsed on the bed. Long gashes trailed down his thin arms, and his clothes were torn and shredded, matted with blood. Shadii's eyes broadened to twice their size, as he trailed them down his body.  
  
Shadii ran to the edge of the bed, and to his knees. He stroked Ryou's back, feeling for anymore wounds. "Ryou...Ryou!!" he sobbed, stroking his silver hair, with one hand, and cupping Ryou's cheek with the other. Ryou dimly opened his eyes halfway and turned to look at Shadii. Shadii could see his tear stained reflection in the boys glassy brown eyes.  
  
"Shadii...I'm sorry...I made you leave...that's why he came back..." Ryou whimpered.  
  
Shadii shook him slightly. "Who Ryou? Who came back? Who did this to you?!" He cried, his voice raising slightly from emotion.  
  
"The soul you trapped in the Puzzle...He came back...he has Yugi and Anzu... I came to look because you were gone....." Ryou rasped. Tears started to form at his eyes.  
  
Shadii smoothed hair from his forehead, as Ryou started to cry. "Shh Ryou! Shh... It's not your fault..." Shadii whispered, stroking his cheek. Ryou quieted down.  
  
"Ryou, b Who did this to you?/b" Shadii whispered urgently.  
  
"Pegasus"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
iAnd then Yami began his torment and revenge on the two souls confined in the palace. The pharaoh, firmly tying down Yugi and Anzu, left. In search of a certain person, who had ties to Yugi, and who had a very strange eye../i   
  
He firmly wrapped his cloak around him, shielding his very vivid hair from view, as he made his way through the Egyptian town to the very edge. The slums, and entered a building. Immediately, a blond woman was in front of him, waving a hand in front of his hood.   
  
"Hey stranger! Im Mai, Want me to show you around?" She asked, giving him a hearty wink.  
  
He ignored her and strode to the back of the tavern where a white haired man sat hunched over a mug of some liquid. Without invitation, he sat across from Pegasus, and banged a hand on the table to get the man's attention.  
  
Pegasus looked up. Gold flashed in an eye socket, nearly covered by a sheet of silver hair. "Yes? What business do you have for me?" he asked, hand slipping underneath a garment where the cloaked figure assumed a weapon lay hidden.   
  
"I know where your run away slave is" The figure said bluntly. "You won't be able to get him back at the moment I'm afraid. However, there is a perfectly good one available. His master left him alone. And I heard he's submissive"  
  
Pegasus' eye flashed. "Is that so? Tell me where stranger. His vital statistics. Hair color, personality, statistics of his former holder"   
  
"Ryou Bakura. Silver hair, brown eyes. Quiet and obedient. Right up your alley. His master's data is unknown. The kid is a real treat I've heard"  
  
Pegasus' single eye narrowed. "How do I know that I can trust you?" he sneered.   
  
The figure shrugged. "I owe you a slave. And because I tipped you off about a slave, you will owe me in the future. I will need you later on"  
  
"And how will you need me?" Pegasus questioned, suspicious.  
  
"You know about the slave boy Yugi"  
  
Pegasus slammed a hand on the table. "Yes. Yes I do. I'd love to know how he escaped me" He hissed.   
  
"Well..." the figure began slowly. "He is in my custody now. I will be happy to turn him over to you after I finished with him, if you are a necrophiliac. If not, when he is close to death"  
  
Pegasus grinned. "Wow Stranger, your really sick aren't you? Necrophilia? Me? I enjoy them when there alive, kicking, and begging for mercy.  
  
The figure inclined his head. "Very well. I will contact you when then. And when you do get to the boy Ryou, ask about his master. If he doesn't yield any information, the better for you ne?"  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Yeah. Where can I get him unguarded?"  
  
"The oasis. He'll be out looking for his master"  
  
"You don't even know the boy's master's name? How do I know this isn't a trick if you don't know his name?"  
  
"His name is Shadii. Enjoy things when you can friend. This place won't be the same when I'm done"  
  
Pegasus smiled. "Will do. You single?" he joked. He was bouncing in his seat, eager.  
  
The figure ignored him. "I'll meet you back here same time, in two day's time. With the boy"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes. I am lazy *tear* So I dragged myself up and wrote out of the writers block. Now I am very excited. I love this story ^_^  
  
You can flame me about what an awful lazy writer I am. I need the criticism. *bows* I am sorry for not updating. I will try harder. *gets hit with rocks, eggs, and poodles*  
  
~Yami Linkmaster~ 


	17. 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to some japanese dude.  
  
Reincarnation of Souls Chapter 17: Horizon  
  
The remainder of the Day remains. Awaiting until Nightfall  
  
"Sun...makes a flower...grow...Rain makes an oasis...go...turtles shell's make them slow..."  
  
The voice was low, sad, and shaken. However, Yugi's voice carried off through the halls, and down the halls of the palace. Warm blood ran slowly down the wall's, covering the copper stains that already existed. It pooled down onto the floor. Yugi's head was bent over in exaustion. He no longer felt the spikes that penetrated his skin. In fact...he did not feel any physcial pain at all. His eyes were warm, and streaming. Tears slowly dripped down the boy's cheeks onto the floor below.  
  
He slowly picked up his head to gaze across the room. Anzu had fallen asleep. Her legs were drawn to her chest, and her breathing was light, quick and shallow.  
  
Yugi gazed at Anzu, with wide solemn eyes. What had happened? "Miss. Anzu..." he whispered. Even speaking was painful, however song always made a person feel good. That was what Yami told Yugi. And Yugi believed that.  
  
Anzu stirred, and slowly lifted her head. Her own eyes had withered to a dull blue. They stared blankly at Yugi, as if he wasn't even there. An ornament hanging from a wall. "Yes" she said softly. Her own voice was cracked and soft. There was no point yelling for aid. Yami had sent everyone from the palace. Even Ra seemed to turn his back on her.  
  
Yugi's bangs were plastered to his forehead from the immense heat. Sweat ran down his face and neck, and fell into his eyes, stinging slightly. "Miss Anzu...what happened to Yami?"  
  
Anzu inclined her head slightly to the door. "Left. He may return any moment. I would not know"  
  
The boy gazed at the door directly in front of him. He shook his head stubbornly and looked back at Anzu. "No, that was not Yami" he said slowly, firmly all the same.  
  
Anzu bowed her head again, exaustion from the position the chains held her. "Off course it was Yugi! Who else would it be?!" she exclaimed. The girl balled her hands into fists, and tugged, attempting to yank the chains from the wall. They wouldn't budge, and she expected them not to. She sighed, defeatedly. "I trusted him. I cared deeply for him...only Anubis can judge our hearts now."  
  
Yugi gazed out onto the balcony. The sun was blood red, approaching the horizon."That man took Yami...I know it Anzu! I-" his voice slowly diminished to an exausted whisper. "Yami is my friend...He helped me...I need to rescue him" he pleaded.  
  
Anzu looked up again. Tears of her own were now coursing down her cheeks. Her body shook slightly with the pain. Anzu's eyes were deep and hurt. "Why Yugi?!" she exclaimed. "He cannot be helped! We cannot do anything! He will be judged when the time comes and his soul will be locked! He will be forced to endure years of torture of his own insecurity and memories! It will serve him right! How can you still act like he has not done anything?!" she cried.  
  
Yugi gazed at Anzu sadly. Through his own blurred eyes, he saw the girl bring her knees up to her chest, and try to rest her forehead on them. She sobbed silently now. Her own blood formed a puddle beneath her and stained her skin red.  
  
"I don't know" he whispered. "But...he told me that love was when you trusted another with everything. And I still do...I am sorry Anzu"  
  
Anzu didn't answer. Instead she closed her eyes, and leaned back. Her chest heaved from her attempts to breath properly.  
  
i"Song is rejoice Yugi" Yami once told him. "With it, you can heal another, wish another good luck, or to bring inspiration on all those you want to help"i  
  
i"Master Yami..." Yugi whispered guiltily, clutching onto a corner of Yami's robes. "I do not know any songs" Yami laughed, and pulled Yugi to his side in a one arm hug./i  
  
i"Well then...you need to know a song then!" Yami exclaimed. "This one is my favorite" He told Yugi, bringing him out onto the balcony. "It helps me to understand the meaning of the world's people, their fears...desires..." He smiled down to Yugi. "It starts out very silly, but it does have some depth to it...would you like to learn?"/i  
  
iYugi nodded, staring up at Yami with wide curious eyes./i  
  
iYami chuckled, and sat down on the bench, and patted next to him to invite Yugi to sit beside him./i  
  
i"Okay" he said. "This is how it goes.....'Sun makes a flower grow...Rain makes an oasis grow...Turtle's shell's make them slow..Oh But if-' "/i  
  
"Oh but if whenever the light has dimmed...from your weary eyes" Yugi sang. Anzu slowly opened her own eyes.  
  
iThere will be someone to wipe your tears, and hold you when you cry.../i  
  
Ryou had fallen asleep onto Shadii's shoulders as the pair rushed across the sands, toward the capital. Shadii cluctched the reigns of the camel in fear, and glanced worriedly at the sun as it slowly sank beneath the sands. His eyes were hard, his face set and ready. His key jangled from his neck. Shadii clucked at the camel, and gave it a kick to quicken its pace. "At the end of the second day..." the man whispered.  
  
iAnd if life had brought a beast within yourself...I will hold you strong within my arms...My heart will never fade/i  
  
Yami had begin to run as the sky began to turn a dusky purple. He allowed the hood of his cloak to fall onto his back. The stone buildings of the capital began to rise out of the sand as Yami approached the capital. His eyes flew to the tall palace. The man allowed himself a slight smirk as he approached the city's gates...  
  
You all have my permission to flame my non-updating arse. 


	18. Complete

Disclaimer: insert previous 17 disclaimers here 

Reincarnation Of Souls

Chapter 18

The sky's edge seemed to be bleeding. The horizon seemed to collect the droplets of scarlet blood the sky had shed. Heat from the desert's edge shimmered red and danced from the corner of the Earth.

Was it really Anzu's imagination, or was Ra waving to her from the boundaries of her home? Was it really time to leave and enter eternal paradise?

Anzu did not especially mind. The whole capital seemed shushed on this very near evening. Not a sound could have been heard from the streets below the high palace. The whole town seemed to retreat to their shelters. As far as Anzu was concerned, this silence was a sign that she was ready to finally leave.

A day ago, she would have felt differently. The girl slowly picked up her head, and stared out of the room, past the balcony, and to the balcony, observing as the sun slowly made its descent past the Earth.

She silently pleaded with her eyes as the dusky sky slowly turned darker and darker as the minutes slowly ticked by.

Not yet Horus...do not leave me yet...I need your bright light. I am not ready for your opposite eye yet... the girl thought sadly as the shimmering sun slowly melted into the Earth.

Please...why are you leaving your servant my God?

As the sky finally started to leave its dusky state, Anzu forlornly turned her head to the ground, and allowed a tear to escape, and slowly travel down her cheek to fall to the puddle of blood that pooled underneath her weak, exausted body.

Shadows began to pan the room, and stars started to dot the dark sky.......

----------------------

This void was dark...so dark. Yami could not remember when he was caught in such a dark realm.

The Pharaoh had been reduced to dragging his feet, trying to find a way to escape, somewhere, anywhere with a scrap of light. He himself seemed to be walking along a trail of darkness. Every now and then, Yami brought his hand to his pocket, fingering the small sheet stone that was his Magician card.

A hand slightly clutched his stomach, dreading to feel a stab of victory course through his body. Whatever this Being seemed to feel, it was magnified, and viciously sent through his body. The sight of Yugi he had seen through this monster's eyes had sent Yami to his knees, tears coursing down his face. The boy strung across the stone wall, the bright blood re-staining the wall, the flesh sliced open, his chest in tatters as the Being chuckled and flashed his whip. Yugi silently biting his lip, trying his hardest to look into Yami's eyes, and not shed tears from his own.

It was as if Yami had been punched in his gut and his own heart ripped from his body. The Pharaoh had been reduced to curling on the floor, arms over his head, crying silently with the stabbing pain that erupted from his abdomen.

He had even captured Anzu.

'Anzu had been in a relationship with him during their first lives' Yami thought, desperately trying to make sense of the situation. 'Now he wants to find the old Anzu deep in her subconcious and root it out...try to get her back'

'But...' Yami clenched his fists, his usually calm and friendly ruby eyes, burning angrily with hopelessness and tears. He saw the buildings of his own capital rising from the Being's vision. This creature was fast approaching the capital and Palace.

'Why does he have Yugi?!'

----------------------

Pegasus removed the hood from his long white hair. He calmly gazed at the receding sun. The hot wind whipped his cloak around him, and caused him to squint against the wind from his single eye. His golden one glinted menacingly with the dying sun.

This person had assured him of his old servant ready to return to him.

This man had left many holes in his promise. Pegasus was not ready to sit in some tavern and be cheated out of some opportunity. After all, if everything had gone well, before the next day, Pegasus would have at least one more slave in his position.

These Egyptitans underestimated Pegasus. He may be a free Greek, but he knew a suspicious royal Egyptian when he saw one.

Even if you did not state your origin, it was very easy to send a messanger bird to follow you, and with the return of his pet, Pegasus had learned a couple of tidbits of very interesting news.

The man had removed his cloak's hood and revealed the symbol of his trademark appearance of the Pharaoh of Egypt.

And, according to his messanger friend, the hair had been identical to that blasted runaway slave.

But this mysterious man had been heading directly to the capital, taking very unknown short cuts to get there in a matter of a half hour or so.

This was a very important person.

With excitement Pegasus did not feel in ages, he drained his mug and quickly left the tavern.

But now, with the man standing outside the very opposing stone walls, the buildings inside stoic, dark and quiet, where would Pegasus head to now?

The small bird that perched on his shoulder seemed to sense his indecision. It chirped lightly and took off from his shoulder, flapping up until it was the same height as the distant palace.

Pegasus slowly looked up from the bird and then toward the Palace.

'Of course' the man thought to himself. 'This was a Royal Egyptian I was dealing with'

The tall man lifted a finger and the bird obediantly fluttered down to rest on it.

'Now to jump this wall. The gate is closed. It must be hard for the capital to be walled in like this. Don't the people realize this is like a prison?'

Shaking his head, Pegasus made his way toward the wall. He would be able to jump it, no problem. It was tall, but some stones had jutted out, as a result of the wind erosion that this land was always exposed to.

'Now to get me a couple of Slaves'

------------------------------------------------------

The land had begun to grow dark when Shadii saw tiny buildings rise in the distance. Tiny droplets of sweat had begun to roll down Shadii's face. He took a trembling hand off a reign and wiped his face. The Egyptian's dark blue eyes were rivited to the tiny structures that stood quietly at the edge of sand. He felt himself grasp the key that dangled from his neck.

Ryou had awakened. He quietly rested his chin on Shadii's shoulder to sadly look at him.

Ryou had seen him a couple of times like this before, quiet, detached, almost as if he was looking into the past.

No-He was certainly looking into his past. Ryou could see it, almost every day Shadii would begin to grow quiet, looking down at his key, or even his scales.

And when Shadii gazed at his scales, Ryou knew that it was a particularly bad day. Usually, including the following night, Shadii would twist and turn, occassionally muttering about some wall with chains, some loud thunder, and a series of executions.

When Ryou had first begun to be Shadii's servant, Ryou had retreated to a dark corner of Shadii's chambers on such nights. He would hug his knees, too frightened to approach this man.

But now...Ryou shook his head as he thought about it. He was ashamed to ever fear this man. To ease his own concious of those guilty memories, Ryou lifted his arms and held Shadii tightly, burying his head into Shadii's shoulder.

Shadii felt those small frail arms suddenly hold him tightly, slightly shaking. The man released his hand from the Key and held one of Ryou's hands.

"Do not feel guilty Ryou..." Shadii whispered quietly, clutching the boy's hand. "I do not hold that against you"

Ryou froze, his brown eyes widening. His arms that were held around Shadii grew limp.

Shadii's reaction was to clutch the boy's hand tighter. "Stop that Ryou" the man scolded quietly, finally tearing his eyes away from the approaching buildings, to look at the boy.

Ryou looked down to stare at Shadii's shoulder, not bearing to meet the man's eyes. His stomach clenched uncomfortably as he felt Shadii stare at him. This was something he never wanted Shadii to discover, but Shadii was able to pick up distress, and the events that happened before them.

"You are the only one who has stood by my side Ryou." Shadii told him, voice remaining quiet, slightly twinged with sadness. "I do not deserve that after what I had done years ago..." Shadii allowed himself a shuddering sigh, and released Ryou's hand to bring his hand up to shield his eyes.

Ryou slowly picked up his head to look at his master. The usually stoic, quiet Shadii, buried his face in a hand, breathing deeply, as if still attempting to maintain a state of composure.

The boy directed his gaze to the dark buildings ahead of him. 'Whoever caused him this pain...I will find them'

-------------------------------------

Yugi's mind had grown blank. As the sun descended underneath the sand, Yugi found himself growing numb at the tips of his fingers. When the boy closed his eyes, he felt ruby eyes seared into his mind.

The boy heard the door oppposite him creak open, slowly. A gust of cool wind hit the boy. 'Yami is back...?' Yugi thought, too exausted to open his eyes to see. The cool wind swept down the length of Yugi's body, forcing feeling back into his limbs.

Across the room, Yugi heard Anzu wimper slightly after hours of silence. A light pierced his eyes.

Suddenly, the boy fell, as the manacles vanished from his limbs. Laying in a pool of his own blood, Yugi emitted a small cry as his body screamed of pain from contact with the stones.

"Child...can you open your eyes?" a deep voice asked kindly, worriedly.

Child...Yugi thought, a small smile playing at his lips. I was Child to Master Yami. Is Master Yami feeling better?

Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes, expecting to see deep red eyes, flashing with worry looking into his own.

Instead, dark blue met his. The man smiled slightly with relief, and waved a hand across the length of Yugi's body. Yugi felt the same cool wind flow into his body, soothing his aching limbs.

Effortlessly, the man lifted Yugi and placed him delicately on Yami's bed.

A boy with white hair was knelt over Anzu. The man knelt beside him and began to administer the same care to Anzu as to Yugi.

'He looks...so familiar...' Yugi thought foggily.

Anzu was soon placed next to Yugi, the girl passed out, face softened slightly with the release of pain.

The man was back, fingering the large golden key that hung to his throat. "Forgive me..." he muttured.

Yugi tried to prop himself up on his elbows, his face breaking out in beads of sweat in the effort. "...huh?" he managed to choke out when Shadii brought a hand in front of him and slashed sharply in front of him, blue eyes brimming with tears.

Yugi slumped back onto the bed, unconcious,

Eyes streaming, Shadii turned from the pair and, without a word to Ryou, strode to the bare space of stone wall where the triangular golden piece hung. With an emotionless face, and bright eyes, Shadii lashed out and tore the piece from the wall. With tears running down the man's dark face, he held it high above his head, and released it. The triangular pendant hit the stone floor, smashing. The pieces flew from the point of contact and hit the walls.

Ryou turned to look at the sky. The dusky sky, speckled with stars flashed, and quickly receded.

He turned to see Shadii, eyes directed at the doorway. "Shadii, what the--?"

Shadii held up a hand, and brushed past Ryou to poke his head out of the doorway. He returned, eyes harder.

"They are coming" the egyptian said shortly. He turned to the wounded children, and closed his eyes, mutturing. With a wave of a hand, the two vanished.

Ryou's eyes widened. The children were gone, revealing the blood stains left on the wood of the bed.

Shadii turned back to Ryou. "Prepare yourself Ryou" he whispered. "I had to curtain them. I do not want them to be seen by those men"

Ryou's eyes widened. "Wha? They are coming?"

"Yes. Now"

Ryou whirled around, hands balling into fists. 'Finally. These are the people who have caused Shadii so much pain. I will tear them"

Hurried footsteps were heard on the stones on the distant hallway. Ryou did not turn back to look at Shadii. The boy's nerves quivered with anticipation.

"Shadii" Ryou whispered, shaking with fury as the footsteps approached. "I will fight for you"

A man flung himself into the doorway, long white hair obscuring one of his eyes. As he quickly scanned the room, his face cracked into a grin. Panting slightly, he pointed a finger to Shadii, standing behind Ryou.

"You must be the man Shadii an-"

Pegasus was cut off as a fist connected with his gut, knocking the remaining wind from his body.

Ryou stood there, fist raised, quivering. Without giving him the chance to regain breath Ryou kicked out viciously below and Pegasus fell with a hiss.

Pegasus flailed out as he fell, catching Ryou in the knee. Ryou dropped slightly, wincing.

He heard Shadii move from behind him with an indignant cry. Ryou threw up a hand as a silent command to remain still.

Pegasus began to stand, fists raising to strike Ryou again.

Ryou was too quick for the slave catcher. His hand snaked foward to grab Pegasus by the throat and thrust him against the wall. Ryou pressed down with the length of his body, not giving Pegasus the room to flail his legs.

The man's silver hair was thrown back, revealing a golden eye.

Ryou smiled slightly. This man had the items that Shadii was searching for.

"Well then..." Ryou said, eyes narrowing dangerously. His voice had completely changed from the naive innocent speech. It was deeper, darker, dripping with revenge.

"I don't need to know who you are or what you do. You just hurt Shadii. That's all I need"

With a smirk, the boy reached foward with a free hand and wrenched golden eye from the man's socket, ignoring Pegasus' painful cry. The boy ignored the blood that ran freely down the man's face and on the boy's clothing. He released the man and let him fall to the floor.

Pegasus gasped with pain, clutching his bleeding eye socket with an eye. He flung his head up, his silver hair stained with his blood. "I will have that back you thief" he gasped. "You worthless slave. You would probably steal graves to get your worthless shit you--"

The man was cut off as Ryou lifted a foot and slammed it into the man's throat. He twisted his head to watch Pegasus' face contort in agony. "Don't speak to me like that, you don't have the air to do it"

Ryou pressed down harder, ignoring Pegasus' hands that groped effortlessly to his ankle to move his foot, and his feet which could not reach Ryou.

Finally, Pegasus fell limp. Ryou slowly removed his foot, and turned back to Shadii, hand outstretched with the Eye.

Shadii took it, careful to look down. This side of Ryou...it was something to be feared.

There was no time to speak of Pegasus. Footsteps were approaching again...

The Being had to smile. He had reached the city first, but it was always easier to let a guinea pig go first. He hid inside the city gates, then closly followed as Pegasus entered the city, and into the palace.

The Being felt a life flee from the room, Pegasus emitting a strangling cry. Hopefully that Shadii was tired out. It was time to do the final battle, it was far too long.

With confident strides, the Being approached Yami's chambers.

How powerful could Shadii be?

As he reached the doorway, a white hot beam of light streamed from the room, searing part of the Being's face. With a cry, he jumped back.

He was powerful.

But probably not powerful enough. From what the Being could remember, this Shadii was an eccentric who was too confident in his own powers and knowledge.

The Being jumped into the doorway, with a triumphant grin.

Shadii stood in front of him. His scales levitated in front of him, a feather perched delicately on one end of the scale.

The man grinned, blue eyes flashing. "Do you wish to weigh your heart? This is the way to prove of the Balance."

The Being grinned. "I can kill you easily. Just show me the children and you will not die. You and your companion"

Ryou's eyes glittered dangerously, still vengeful from his kill. He remained silent. His blood stained hands quivered slightly with this new advisary.

With a slash of his hand, Shadii's scales glowed a bright red, causing the Being to gasp slightly, limbs quivering.

The being gritted his teeth, trying to raise an arm to retaliate.

Shadii's eyes glowed dangerously. With another slash, the Being's mouth was wrenched open, a ball of silver light extending from his mouth.

His ruby eye's growed wide with fear as the ball settled itself on one end of the scale.

-------------------------------

Yami looked up from his palms. This feeling seemed to familar, as if his soul had been removed from his body, torn apart, being evaluated.

The man started to quiver uncontrollably, as if his doom had been placed in front of him.

"What the...? Why am I shaking so?" Yami whispered tearfully, as he forced his hands in front of them to examine. The shaking had increased to seizure like. With a cry, Yami fell down again, body shaking violantly.

The man's eyes clouded over. As his mind steadily began to lose conciousness, the man allowed tears to course down his cheeks.

'I love you Yugi...Anzu....'

----------------------------

The Being began to convulse, dropping to the floor.

The scales slowly began to tip, the feather being uplifted.

Shadii grinned evily. "You failed" he said coldly. "You cannot uphold the Balance" Shadii bent down next to the convulsing man, and put his lips close to the man's ears.

Whispering just loud enough for the Being to hear he said, voice dripping with venom, "You will not see your Evvy again"

The Being lifted his cold red eyes. They held no emotion. "I laugh at the sake of your Companion. When I come back, he will not have eyes for you"

Shadii waved a hand over the Being's face, mutturing. The Being grew rigid. Shadii stood, waving his hands over the scales. They descended and rested on the floor delicately.

"Maybe when you decide to descend upon Earth again, you will fight honorably for those you care for" Shadii said icily. With that, the Being erupted into flames, not being able to cry out.

Shadii turned to Ryou. "It is over for now...For Yugi and Anzu, for the last time, I will wipe their memories and place the memories in the pendant I smashed"

Ryou sat on the bed, holding his palms out to observe his hands stained with blood. "What of the soul that Yugi had cared for" he asked quietly.

Shadii smiled. "It will be placed in the pendant to, waiting for Yugi to piece it back together. Later on"

-----------------------------------

The boy groaned, sitting up. He awoke just outside the giant walls of this Egyptian city. Looking next to him, he saw a girl dozing next to him.

Carefully, he shook her awake, violet eyes kind and friendly.

"Hello" he asked. "What is your name?"

------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the story :) Feedback is greatly appreciated, and flames are accepted :)

See you later...

WannabeWerewolf, aka YamiLinkMaster


End file.
